


Pokemon Trainer Violet - The Third Wave

by Punjoke



Series: Pokemon Trainer Violet [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Cheerleaders, F/F, F/M, Incest, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punjoke/pseuds/Punjoke
Summary: As Trainer Violet's blog moved into 2016, the release of Sun/Moon neared, and with it came new pokemon. Stories were written as quickly as possible, sometimes even before English names were revealed.





	1. Turnabout Ninetales

There was something calming about a warm spring day on the beach. But today Emily did not feel calm. She leaned forward in her seat and fidgeted nervously. Emily and Violet were not friends exactly, more like acquaintances, but there was nobody else she felt like she could discuss her problem with. And she had to discuss it with someone; it had been eating away at her for weeks now.

“How long has it been going on?” Violet asked her.

Emily tapped her fingers on her legs and forced herself to make eye contact with the other girl. “About a month now,” she said. “I’ve been aware of it for a month at least. I’m sure it’s been going on longer. Probably since before I’ve known him.”

Violet set a pitcher of lemonade down on the table and sat down across from Emily. In contrast, Violet seemed almost unnervingly calm considering the sordid topic of their conversation, and Emily tried to draw strength from her. She must hear weird things like this all the time, Emily thought to herself. Probably much worse, even. Perhaps her situation was more common than she realized. With that thought bolstering her courage, Emily began to explain things in more detail.

“My boyfriend and I moved in together about a month ago,” she said. “And it’s been really great. Except that I can hear him at night. He’ll sneak away into his office when he thinks I’m busy or asleep, but he’s not nearly as good at hiding it as he thinks he is. And the walls are thin.

“At first I didn’t know what it was exactly. But then I heard her whining and mewling and pawing at the carpet, and when I put my ear to the wall it was obvious. He was fucking her, right there in the other room. His Ninetales.

“When we first met, I loved his Ninetales. She was so beautiful and her tails were so soft! The three of us got along so well. I had no idea that they were… like that.”

She looked down at her lap and contemplated the story she’d just told. It had been sitting on her chest for a month, and the weight got heavier each night when her boyfriend stole away to make love to his pokemon. Just letting it out made her feel better.

Violet digested the story a bit before she spoke. Tilting her head, she said, “Hmmmm. That’s quite a predicament! So you can hear the two of them going at it all the time, yeah? And you haven’t said anything about it?”

Emily felt her cheeks flush slightly. “No, how could I confront him about something like… that? It’s just so… I don’t know! It’s really really crazy. But I can’t get it out of my head. And I can’t stop listening to it when it happens.

“They get really into it, too. He tries to be quiet but it sounds like he fucks her pretty hard, and eventually he starts whispering… things… to her. You know, dirty talk. But like really sweet. Stuff like, ‘You’re such a good pokemon,’ and ‘Your tails feel so good on my cock.’”

At that last admission, Emily had to pause. She put her hands on her cheeks and closed her eyes as the image of all of the lewd acts the two of them must have been getting up to.

When she was ready to continue, she said, “He never fucks me like that. He’s really gentle and sweet to me, but I can tell… he’s much more passionate with her.”

Violet nodded sagely. “So, what bothers you more? That he’s being unfaithful to you, or that it’s with his pokemon?”

This was the crux of the issue, the one thing that was even harder to admit. Emily twisted her fingers in her lap and frowned. “Actually, the thing that bothers me the most is… that it really turns me on.”

Emily wanted to cringe and hide her face, but Violet did not look as shocked as she’d expected. Instead the other girl smiled. “Oh, I think I understand the situation now,” Violet said, as she tried and failed to suppress the widening grin.

“It’s kind of messed up,” Emily said, forging on ahead as bravely as she could. “But I sit there with my ear to the wall, listening to him fuck her, and I masturbate. I get so wet, and I cum so hard, but I know I shouldn’t!”

“Why not?” Violet said. “Maybe there’s room enough in the relationship for all three of you, yeah?”

The forbidden thought made Emily’s heart pound in her chest. Bring his Ninetales into their relationship? Into their bed? She felt short of breath and her head was spinning as she tried to picture what that would be like. Suddenly it seemed so possible, so easy… and yet also completely impossible.

“I don’t even know how I could do something like that,” she said.

Violet poured herself a glass of lemonade and took a sip. “Well,” she started slowly, “it’s probably harder to think about doing than it would actually be to do, y’know? Why don’t you try things his way? You said you and the Ninetales get along really well, right? Maybe one night you could get extra cuddly with her, and see how far you can get things to go, and then… maybe he’ll be the one hearing things through the thin walls, yeah?”

Emily felt overwhelmed by it all. But her body was telling her what her answer would be. The idea of it already had her wet. She took a deep breath and looked Violet in the eye. “Okay. I can try that.”

Violet sat back again and gave her a catty smile. “Make sure to tell me how it goes, okay? In lots and lots of detail!”

_______________________________________________________________

It was several days before an opportunity presented itself. In those intervening days, her boyfriend Matt made love to his Ninetales every night, and Emily listened to each tryst, slumped against the wall with one hand shoved down her panties. It had become almost maddening, having that wall separating them. But she knew that it would soon end one way or another.

Then the night came. They’d finished dinner, and Emily sat down on the couch to watch some late night television. Matt walked by and leaned down to give her a kiss on the forehead. “I’ve gotten a bit behind at work, Emi,” he told her. “Gonna have to barricade myself in the study and burn the midnight oil to get my project files up to date. I hope Ninetales will be enough to keep you company, sorry.”

She looked up at him and pouted in mock disappointment, but inside she felt giddy. “Don’t work too hard, okay, honey?” She told him, and they kissed again.

Once he was gone, the door to the study shut firmly behind him, Matt’s Ninetales hopped up onto the couch beside Emily and nuzzled her affectionately. Emily pet the pokemon’s head, letting her fingers run through the female’s warm fur. Ninetales primped and preened, relishing the attention, until finally she settled and rested her front paws and her head on Emily’s lap.

Technically they were in competition for the same man, Emily thought to herself, but she felt no enmity towards the pokemon. On the contrary, Ninetales’ fur was so soft and warm, and her tails were so alluring. Sitting here now with Ninetales on her lap, she found it hard to blame her boyfriend for their intimacy.

She barely paid any attention to what was on television as she stroked Ninetales’ back. With each long movement of her hand, she stroked lower and lower, until she was brushing the pokemon’s long, fluffy tails. Ninetales sat with her eyes closed, head nestled in Emily’s lap, and flicked the tails up against her hands.

An image sprung unbidden into her mind: her boyfriend Matt, naked, enveloped in these tails as he knelt behind her.

“You must have been the prettiest Vulpix,” Emily said softly as she continued to stroke the pokemon’s fluffy mass of tails. “And now you are just gorgeous. I bet Matt tells you that all the time, huh?“

Ninetales kneaded her paws on Emily’s legs and sat in utter contentment as she was lavished with attention.

"I’ve never had a pokemon companion of my own,” Emily mused, her fingers winding through the furry mess of tails. “But since Matt and I have been dating, I’ve started to think of you as my companion as well. Is that okay, Ninetales? Do you like me?”

The fox’s tails flicked playfully in what Emily took to be an affirmative answer. Her touch crept lower and lower, until suddenly she was rubbing the pokemon below her tails. She must have been just inches from the female’s intimate parts; she was sure she could feel the raised heat of the pokemon’s sex. Taking a deep breath, she went for it, her fingers straying closer, until she felt the furry folds of Ninetales’ slit.

“Ninetales…” she whispered, her voice husky and seductive, as she began to rub the pokemon’s pussy in a slow, circular motion.

Ninetales opened her eyes and glanced up at Emily. Her body was already responding to the touch, her hind quarters raising up in the air slightly and slick juices seeping out of her pussy. Emily followed the movement of the pokemon’s body, sticking one finger into the creature’s tight opening when it became lubricated enough. She placed her other hand on the Ninetales’ back as she began to move her finger in and out.

“Does this feel good, girl?” Emily asked, increasing the tempo of her finger-fucking. “I’ve… I’ve always wanted to do this to you. You’re so pretty!”

The pokemon let out a low whine as she began to buck her hips back against Emily’s fingers in time with the fucking. All nine of her tails were raised up in arousal.

“Good girl, good baby,” Emily moaned, letting her voice raise until she was being just a little bit too loud. “Your pussy feels so hot, Ninetales, mmmmm! I bet you cum really hard, don’t you? Can you cum for me? Cum on my fingers?”

Paws kneaded insistently at Emily’s legs as the Ninetales whined and mewled, those same sounds she’d heard from the other side of the apartment wall, now emanating right here from her lap. She loved the feel of the pokemon’s soft yellow fur, the sound of her animalistic lust, and the tight clenching of her hot sex. She was losing herself in the moment, just happy to be here with Ninetales, eager to see how far things would escalate between them. At this point she wouldn’t even have been disappointed if Matt didn’t find out. But she was still determined to give him every opportunity to do so.

“Ninetales,” Emily gasped, her voice so loud now that she thought it must have been impossible for Matt not to hear her from his office. “Uhhnn, Ninetales… will you lick my pussy? You will, right? Will you help me cum with that long tongue of yours? Please, I’m so wet. Just like you are! Please, be a good girl, lick my pussy for me?”

She fumbled with the zipper to her pants, trying to pull them down as Ninetales stood up from her lap. Emily lifted her butt off the seat, hurriedly pulled her shorts and her panties down, and then spread her legs as wide as she could for the pokemon. Ninetales pushed her furry muzzle down and began to lap at Emily’s exposed pussy, drawing a sharp gasp from the girl. The pokemon’s tongue felt so hot and wet against her sensitive lips, and she responded by jamming a second finger deep into the fox’s pussy.

Emily wasn’t sure how long the two of them sat entangled like this, her fingers fucking in and out of Ninetales as the pokemon ate her out. The fox’s tongue slipped inside her with dexterous expertise, licking up her sweet feminine juices, and she gyrated her hips needily, spreading her legs wider and urging the pokemon to lick her harder. She felt like she might cum at any moment, but she closed her eyes and bit her lip and tried to hold back, wanting to draw out the maddening lust flooding her body. On and on she went, knuckle-deep in her boyfriend’s pokemon and thrusting her hips up against the female’s muzzle.

When she opened her eyes she saw Matt. She hadn’t even heard him open the door, and if he’d been watching for longer than a moment he hadn’t said anything. But there he was, his hand on the door to his office, face white and eyes wide with surprise.

Unexpected emotions whirled up through Emily’s mind at that moment. How long had he kept her from experiencing this pleasure, hoarded his sweet little Ninetales away from her and forcing her to use her fingers while he pounded her at all hours of the night? How dare the three of them not share everything?

Fixing him with a defiant stare, Emily suddenly found herself saying, “Are you just going to stand there, Matt? Or are you gonna get down on your knees and fuck this little slut of yours while she makes me cum?”

Her boyfriend blinked in further surprise at this aggressive outburst. Then he sprang into action, almost tripping over himself in his haste to shed his pants and underwear. His cock was already rock hard as he crossed the room and put one knee on the couch, placing himself beside Emily and hunching down over Ninetales. Emily pulled her fingers out of the pokemon’s pussy and wrapped them around her boyfriend’s throbbing shaft, giving him a few pumps and lubricating him with slick juices before guiding him towards Ninetales’ vulnerable entrance.

Ninetales just kept licking at Emily’s pussy, her tongue running long strokes up the woman’s labia and flicking against her clit, as she raised her tails high and let Matt jam himself into her. Matt let out a strangled gasp and placed his hands on the pokemon’s furry hips. Emily put one hand on the pokemon’s head, pushing the fox down harder against her dripping pussy, and kept her fingers wrapped in a tight ring around Matt’s shaft as he pushed himself into the pokemon. She wanted to feel him as directly as possible as he began to fuck his furry lover, and feel it she did when he slammed himself balls deep into her pussy. His fingers dug into the yellow fur of her backside as he began to fuck her passionately, his cock sliding between Emily’s fingers and into Ninetales’ wet pussy, each rough thrust pushing the female’s muzzle harder against Emily’s own sex.

“Does her cunt feel good, Matt?” Emily hissed. “Do you wanna cum inside of her?”

Matt was panting already. “Y-yeah,” he stuttered, seemingly lost in a storm of confusion and lust at this unanticipated situation.

“Harder,” Emily commanded. “Make this pretty little pokemon your bitch, Matt, and help her get me off. Uhhn, fucking fuck her!”

She had been right; the passion with which Matt fucked his Ninetales was like nothing she’d ever seen from him before. Ninetales braced her paws and pushed back against him as he hammered her with all of the force he could muster, his cock pulling all the way out and then slamming eight inches deep in a fraction of a second, a never-ending torrent of fucking between human and pokemon. And when his orgasm did finally hit, Emily felt it. Matt hissed and buried himself into the hilt, holding himself there as he began to pump Ninetales full of cum. Emily squeezed down on the base of his shaft, relishing the feel of his seed surging up through his shaft before splashing deep into the pokemon’s womb. Only now did she finally let herself go, allowing her own climax to wash through her as Ninetales feverishly licked her pussy. Her own feminine juices squirted out onto the fox’s tongue and muzzle and she shivered violently as her boyfriend filled his furry lover beyond capacity, excess cum seeping down Ninetales’ furry legs and splashing against Emily’s hand where she held onto him.

“Cum hard,” she said, her voice tight, and Matt nodded. Emily held onto the both of them, grinding her pussy against her boyfriend’s Ninetales and loving every moment of it as her inner tunnel clenched down again and again in an orgasm that felt like it might never end. Even after Matt had emptied his balls into the pokemon, Emily continued to hold onto them both and Ninetales licked her over and over.

Then, when it was finally over, and the three of them sat there in a heap, all three of them panting and trying to catch their breaths, Emily looked up at Matt. Stroking the Ninetales’ back, she said to him, “I’m not very happy with you, you know, and now it’s time for you to choose.”

He returned her glare sheepishly. “O-oh? Choose what?”

“You can choose me, or you can choose Ninetales. Or… you can choose all three of us, together. No more secret fun time in your office with the door closed,” Emily said, pouting. “Well? Which one is it going to be?”

_______________________________________________________________

Violet tapped her fingers on the table between them. “I think I can guess what he chose, yeah?”

During her previous visit, Emily had been shy and hesitant. Now she was practically giddy with excitement as she told the tale back to Violet, sparing no details. “I licked his cum right out of her pussy,” she went on, “and then I just kept licking until Ninetales came, too.

“After that we all went to the bedroom. I’d calmed down by then, so I let Matt take control, and he pushed me down onto my back and started fucking me harder than he’d ever fucked me before. Mmm, and Ninetales was there too! While he fucked me, she pushed herself in between us and licked us both at the same time. The feeling of her hot, wet tongue sliding against my pussy and his dick as he shot me full of his cream was just, uhhn! I came like four times!”

Violet seemed very pleased to be hearing the success of her advice. So pleased in fact that she’d been fingering herself beneath the table as the two of them spoke. Her eyes looked slightly glassy as she nodded. “That sounds like it was a lot of fun!”

Emily nodded. “Then Ninetales lay down on her back next to me and Matt fucked her missionary while I watched. It was so great to finally have it all right there in the open. Gosh, I never thought I’d tongue kiss a pokemon, but Matt seemed to really like it when we did it!”

Violet bit her lip and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again, she drew her right hand up from beneath the table and licked her fingers clean. “Oh my, the three of you really did get into it, didn’t you? Well I’m glad that it all worked out.”

“Thank you,” Emily said, pretending not to have noticed Violet’s silent orgasm. Then a slow smile spread across her face. “Maybe I could come back and tell you about our next adventure?”

Violet’s eyes sparkled in anticipation. “Oh, definitely. Tell me everything!”


	2. Performing for a Crowd

“Hey, Nancy, remember when we first met? It was at a contest just like this one.”

The two of them - or three, counting Arcanine - were in the tiny little dressing that had been assigned to Nancy and, true to the room’s name, Violet was helping her friend dress. Which first meant undressing her, of course.

Nancy looked at herself in the full-length mirror as Violet slowly undid the buttons of her blouse from behind. “I do remember!” she said, beaming. “That was our debut contest, and I was oh so nervous. You helped me and Arcanine out so much that day, I thought you must have been an angel!”

“Hmmm, now there’s a thought,” Violet mused. She slipped Nancy’s blouse off of and dropped it to the floor. Then she placed her hands on her friend’s bare shoulders and rubbed them intimately, lingering a moment longer with the feeling of Nancy’s silky smooth skin before moving around to the back and unhooking her bra.

“Oh, that doesn’t need to come off,” Nancy protested, but Violet ignored her, adding the discarded bra to the pile and cupping her friend’s breasts with her hands. Nancy flushed pink as Violet rubbed her nipples. “A-anyway, this contest isn’t really all that much like that one. That one was a big event, with multiple shows! Today’s show is a much smaller exhibition. It’s just a small local thing, for charity!”

Violet ran her fingers in delicate circles around Nancy’s sensitive areolas and nodded. “Right, I get it. So you and Arcanine can just go out there and have some fun, right? No need to take it so seriously.”

“R-right. But, um, Violet…” she said, her breathing heavy. “I do still need to get dressed soon, so…!”

Violet rolled her eyes dramatically. “Okay, I get it. Come on, let’s get you into your dress then.” With some reluctance she stopped fondling her friend’s breasts and instead knelt down, undoing the clasp on her pants and pulling them down, again allowing her fingers to linger on Nancy’s hips and thighs. Once Nancy had been stripped down to nothing but her panties, Violet stood and turned towards the clothing rack that had been provided for them. She passed over a long, flowing yellow one - yellow was Nancy’s favorite color, but the dress seemed too plain - and then a more elaborate but very modest green dress. When she got to the last dress on the rack, she smirked and pulled it off. It was pink and lacy, with little embroidered flowers along the hem and a plunging neckline that Violet felt would definitely emphasize Nancy’s charms. She held it up in front of Nancy and said, “This one is perfect.”

The mere sight of the revealing dress flustered Nancy, and she shook her head no. But Violet cuddled up to her from behind and hugged her tight, murmuring words of flattery and encouragement so close to her ear that Nancy could feel the warmth of her breath. “Just try it on, you scaredy-cat. Do it for me. Hey, no, do it for Arcanine; I bet he thinks you’d look good in it, huh?”

Arcanine was curled up in the corner, his gaze fixed on the two of them. Upon being drawn into the dispute, he responded with something between a low growl and a purr. It was close enough to an affirmative response for Violet, who turned back to Nancy with a satisfied smile. She knew that this was Nancy’s weak point, and she was not above exploiting it mercilessly. “See? He wants to see it, too.”

Nancy fretted and fussed, but it didn’t take too much more cajoling before she was allowing Violet to help her into the provocative dress. Once it was on, she could hardly bare to look at herself in the mirror. But Violet and Arcanine both feasted their eyes - and then some.

“Oh yeah, this is going to get you some attention,” Violet said, cuddling up to her embarrassed friend. Then, to make matters worse, she reached around Nancy’s waist and pulled her closer, groping her breasts through the thin fabric of the dress. “Ah, but there’s just one more thing that’s missing. Or rather, there’s one more thing that should be missing…”

Sinking down to her knees, Violet slid her hands up Nancy’s dress and pulled her panties down her legs. Nancy covered her face. “Violet, what are you doing!”

“Oh relax, it’s not like you need to wear panties up there anyway. Nobody’s gonna see up your skirt, riiiight?” Violet said, helping Nancy step out of her undies and then tossing them at Arcanine. The pokemon blinked and shook his head as they bopped him on the nose and fell to the floor.

“No!” Nancy insisted. “I mean, they’re not supposed to. But wh-what if they d-do? I can’t go up on stage like… like… this!”

There was a sudden knock on the dressing room door, followed by the muffled voice of one of the contest coordinators. “Five minutes!” they announced.

Violet stroked Nancy’s hair soothingly. “Shhhh, it’ll be fine. And it’s too late to change now anyway. Now you calm down and let me look over Arcanine before the two of you go up there, okay?”

Calm was the last thing Nancy was before a competition, but Violet knew from experience that the girl always managed to pull herself together somehow right at the last moment. So she left her friend there, standing in front of the mirror and refusing to look into it, and went to crouch down by the much more composed Arcanine.

“Hey, buddy,” she said, stroking the Fire-type’s orange-and-black fur. “You like the dress I chose for her? She looks good, yeah?” She leaned in closer, closer, until her breasts were right in Arcanine’s face. As she spoke, her hands wandered lower until they found their way down between the pokemon’s legs. She teased and stroked his balls and his furry sheath. “Mmm, I know you’ll appreciate it, boy. You’ll help her put on a great show for all of those people, yeah?”

Arcanine sat silently, his chest falling with deep breaths and his eyes burning into Violet’s chest. The tip of his cock began to poke out of its sheath as Violet teased it with her fingers. The beast was primed.

Another knock on the door, and the contest coordinator called out, “Last call!”

On cue, Nancy whirled around, causing Violet to quickly yank her hand away out from between Arcanine’s legs. “Okay,” she said, her hands balled into fists at her sides. “Arcanine, let’s go!”

_________________________________________________________

Although the contest was for charity and a real ‘winner’ was not going to be picked, the contest idols seemed no less enthusiastic about their performances. While trainers and pokemon strutted their stuff up on the stage, Violet quietly took a seat in the audience, waiting patiently for Nancy and Arcanine to have their turn. When they finally did step forward, no one clapped louder or cheered more enthusiastically than her.

Up on the stage, the shy, stuttering Nancy was replaced by a decidedly more confident Nancy, and she presented herself without any reservations about her revealing dress. Arcanine was in rare form as well, the proud pokemon accentuating his performances with a puffed out chest and gouts of flame that wowed the audience. But watching them, Violet couldn’t keep the smirk off of her face. Arcanine had done well to suppress the obvious effects of the teasing he’d received, but now there was an added intensity to their performance that bordered on intimacy. He would make contact with Nancy as often as possible, brushing against her and even nuzzling her in a display of public affection that was not often part of their act. Nancy responded brilliantly, hugging her partner and even kissing him on the nose, which seemed to appeal to the crowd.

Near the end of the contest, each trainer and pokemon pair took to the stage by themselves while the rest of the contestants waited in the wings. Nancy and Arcanine were the second to last out. Immediately Violet could tell that Arcanine had reached his breaking point; he followed Nancy out with his eyes glued to her ass, and when she glanced between his hind legs she said the tip of his red cock sticking out of its sheath. Violet leaned forward in her seat, eager to see just how far things would escalate.

Nancy walked to the center of the stage and curtsied gracefully. Then she knelt down next to Arcanine and wrapped her arms around kissed his forehead as she prepared to go into the dance routine that normally served as their finale. But the frilly pink dress rode up as she did so. A subtle look downward from Arcanine let Violet know exactly what he was thinking at that moment, although the rest of the audience was unaware that Nancy had done her entire performance so far without underwear. The big horny Fire dog, however, now had an unobstructed view between her legs - and he took it shamelessly.

A modest gasp rose as Arcanine’s cock slid several inches out of its sheath, his arousal now impossible to conceal. Nancy bit her bottom lip and glanced at the audience; she maintained her smile the whole time, but she too was fully aware of the unplanned exhibition her pokemon was giving them.

But it was too late to stop him. Rather than continuing with the act, the hot-blooded canine followed his instincts, plunging his head up beneath Nancy’s skirt and burying his muzzle between her legs. Nancy gripped a fistful of the pokemon’s fur and sucked in her breath as his big, warm tongue lapped against her bare pussy. “Ahh, A-Arcanine,” she said, her voice quivering, “not right nnnowww hhnnn!”

Nancy pushed at the pokemon as if to urge him to stop, but at the same time she spread her legs wider. The audience shifted and whispered amongst themselves as the wet sound of Arcanine eating the idol out on stage filled the room. Nancy looked out at them again, her expression apologetic at first, until Arcanine’s tongue dragged along a particularly sensitive part of her pussy, causing her to open her mouth wide and moan. As her body responded to his insistent touch, she began to buck and grind her hips against his muzzle.

“I’m sorry, everyone, I… ahh… I didn’t… ah-ahhhn! I sh-should have taken better c-care of him before we came up on stage! Ahhh, ohhhh, Arcanine!”

Violet sat back in her chair and snickered as the rest of the crowd leaned forward. Hundreds of eyes were transfixed by the lewd sight.

Despite not being able to pull herself away from the canine’s probing tongue, Nancy grabbed at the hem of her fancy contest dress and tried to pull it further down over her Arcanine, as if it were any use hiding what was happening. But then Arcanine surged forward and she lost her balance, sprawling back onto her butt and accidentally pulling her dress way up, fully exposing the fact that she was not wearing any panties. Nancy mewled and moaned, twisting the fabric of the dress and spread her legs as wide as she could, reluctantly surrendering herself to the pokemon’s advances.

Now that Nancy was firmly down on the floor of the stage, however, Arcanine tired of tasting her pussy. The distressed idol let out a high-pitched wail that was part relief and part dismay when he pulled himself away from his pussy. But the pokemon was far from done with her; he licked his chops and circled around her, his rock hard cock bobbing beneath his furry belly. When she started to rise up, he gave her a not-so-gentle nudge with his nose, rolling her over.

“Arcanine, b-baby, that’s enough,” Nancy stammered. She tried to stand, tripped over the dress, and ended up on her hands and knees, facing the crowded, with Arcanine crouched right behind her. In a flash, the pokemon reared up, displaying his proud member for all to see for a moment before pouncing down on top of Nancy. One large furry paw pushed down on her shoulder, keeping her from rising any further, as he began to thrust furiously in an attempt to mount her. Eyes wide, Nancy braced herself with one hand and reached down desperately between her legs to grasp at his cock, although whether it was to dissuade him or help him nobody could guess.

Regardless of her intent, Arcanine found his mark with ease. The tip of his swollen cock rubbed against Nancy’s lubricated pussy, and with a fiery roar he shoved himself inside of her. Nancy moaned and threw her head back as he began to fuck her with all of his might. Between moans and gasps she tried to form words, but the force of Arcanine’s pounding made it difficult.

“Ar… ca… nine!” she gasped. “Ah… Ar… c… s… slow… down… please!”

But the beast did not slow down; if anything he fucked his trainer faster, harder, rocking her entire body beneath the wanton thrusting of his thick doggie cock. Although her frilly pink skirt obscured much of what was going on, it was obvious to everyone watching that the hand she’d thrust between her legs earlier was now furiously rubbing her clit even as the horny pokemon rammed his full length into her again and again. Nancy’s tits swung wildly against the force of the fucking, and before she could move to stop it, they popped out of the dress.

“D… don’t… don’t kn… knot me, not h… here,” Nancy pleaded, but she was rubbing herself with abandon and pushing her ass up against the pokemon’s thrusting now, as though her body begged for it even if her words said otherwise.

Not that her words could have stopped Arcanine anyway. The willful pokemon was completely lost in his pokemon lust, pounding away at her like she was his personal fucktoy. He moved his paw from her shoulder to the center of her back in a display of dominance for all to see. Nancy shut her eyes and moaned in forbidden pleasure as her body succumbed, shaking and quivering, her pussy clamping down hard around his dick, cumming for everyone to see. With a triumphant growl, Arcanine buried himself in to the hilt, his knot expanding and tying the two together, thick spurts of white hot cum blasting into her womb.

Nancy was a wreck. Her mouth hung open in a big O and her eyes were glassy as she climaxed in front of the entire audience. “Good boy, Arcanine, good boy,” she babbled incoherently. “Fill mommy up and make me cummmm, hnnnnghh.” Her tits hung out of her dress and her fingers worked feverishly along her clit as the Fire dog dumped the entirety of his gooey load inside of her.

A deafening silence descended over the contest hall as the brazen act of pokephilia began to wind down. Nancy crouched on her hands and knees, panting and catching her breath, as Arcanine remained knotted to her for several minutes after both of them had come down off of their mutual orgasm. Finally, his knot began to shrink, and he stepped off of her. Still long and mostly erect, his thick red cock slid out of Nancy’s satisfied pussy with a wet plop and hung between his legs, juices dripping down the shaft and onto the stage.

Likewise a river of cum flooded out of Nancy’s slit, pooling beneath her. She stood up on shaky legs and tried her best to tuck her breasts back into her top. Then, in a moment of inspiration that impressed even Violet, she slowly pulled the hem of her dress all the way up and exposed her freshly fucked pussy in front of everyone. Thick cum dripped out of her and ran down her inner thighs. Turning her head to the side in embarrassment, Nancy said, “Umm… I hope you all enjoyed our act.”

Then she promptly turned and scurried off stage, taking Arcanine with her, his spent cock still flopping back and forth between his hind legs.

Violet had been so enraptured by the show that she’d barely taken any time to look at the reactions of the crowd around her. She did so now and saw flushed faces everywhere. Several men had obvious tent poles in their laps. Others had already unzipped their pants and had been pleasuring themselves. Several women had their hands between their legs as well, and Violet noted that one girl two seats to her left was just finishing up giving her boyfriend in the seat next to her a handjob, his cum still hanging from her wrist and fingers.

Suddenly the contest host came through the speakers, his voice flustered as he announced that the final contestant would be coming out shortly. A few moments later a small wisp of a girl walked out onto the stage, her face practically red. She was hardly five feet tall, with her hair done up in twintails, and she wore a sparkly dress with extra sparkles dusted on her cheeks. Her pokemon followed her out, a rather sheepish looking Minccino, and together the two of them stood there before the crowd, equally as stunned as they all were.

“Ummm…!” she said, fidgeting nervously. “Ummm, my…! My Minccino and I can do that too!” And with that she began to undo her dress, stripping naked in front of everyone before falling to her knees in front of her pokemon and starting to jerk him off with a look of terrified determination.

The crowd looked on, those of whom that had not already cum resuming their self-pleasure. Violet sank back into her chair and smiled, more than satisfied at the results of her not-so-innocent plans.

_________________________________________________________

After the contest ended, the audience had cleaned itself up and started to leave with nary a word at what they had seen. Nancy had retired to her dressing room with Arcanine, so mortified by what had happened that she refused to let even Violet inside. But, when Violet put her ear to the door, she heard the telltale sounds of moaning and growling, and instead of insisting, she left the two of them to their privacy.

Instead she’d ended up in the dressing room of the girl with the Minccino. Her name was Judi, and Violet had her out of her dress again in no time. The young girl was sitting against the wall and staring into the full-length mirror as Minccino went to town between her legs, pounding his modest cock into her tight pussy and Violet licked and sucked her A cup tits. She and Minccino had put on quite a good show for everyone. It had not quite been as good as Nancy’s, but Violet could tell the girl had heart, if perhaps not as much experience, something she had happily volunteered to remedy.

“Mmm, you should come by my house some time,” Violet said, her tongue running circles around the girl’s pert nipples in between sentences. “I’ve got a Vaporeon and a Furfrou, as long as Minccino doesn’t mind sharing.”

Overwhelmed by everything, the girl shook her head. “He wouldn’t mind,” she moaned, and the little pokemon squeaked in agreement as he pounded his dick in and out of his trainer’s hole.

“Maybe you’d even like to meet that Arcanine too?” Violet teased, although she wondered if the girl’s small frame could handle the aggressive canine. It would certainly be fun to see her try. “Maybe the four of you could do a show together some time…!”

Judi nodded and moaned, her hips bucking wildly against Minccino as another orgasm overtook her. Was it her third or her fourth? Violet couldn’t remember. Regardless, she expertly reached down between the girl and her pokemon, her fingers finding her clit and the Minccino’s shaft as it slid in and out of her. She began to rub them both expertly, causing Judi to squeal at the unexpected pleasure, and Minccino’s shaft to bulge thicker as he started pumping his load into the climaxing trainer.

Violet smiled and kissed Judi on her sparkle-covered cheek, her fingers milking them both. “Good, let’s finish up here and we can all have an after party at my place then, yeah?”

She only hoped they didn’t have to wait too long on Arcanine’s knot when she took her new friends back to Nancy’s dressing room.


	3. Introducing Judi

Judi was a pint-sized, sugar coated firecracker.

After the contest Violet invited her back to the beach house with them, and Judi was bursting with energy the whole walk over. After her bold and terrifying performance up on the stage, the girl was riding a wave of adrenaline that seemed to have no end. She’d changed out of her sparkly contest dress and was now wearing a baggy t-shirt several sizes too large for her; it hung down on one side, exposing her bare shoulder. Her cheeks, however, still sparkled with glitter - they were the kind of thing that got always seemed to get everywhere without ever rubbing off completely.

“That was so crazy!” she exclaimed, beating her fists in the air as she walked between Violet and Nancy. “But it was great! Man, at first I thought that I was gonna be, like, pulled off stage and kicked out or something. But they really let us do it! Right in front of everyone!”

Violet shrugged. “I guess we just found the right audience for it, right Nancy?”

Nancy’s arms were straight down at her sides, her hands balled into fists. She kept her gaze fixed straight ahead and pouted. “I’m still mad at you,” she said.

“What did I do?” Violet said. “Why don’t you blame that big horny Arcanine of yours?”

“You drove him to it!” Nancy insisted. “And you stole my u-underwear!”

“Well, technically, yes, I suppoooose. But it was still pretty fun, yeah? I heard the two of you havin’ even more fun in your dressing room afterwards. Y’know, when you wouldn’t let me in?”

At that, Nancy went, “Hmph!” and fell silent.

There was no time for silence between them, however, as Judi quickly picked the conversation up. “I thought it was super cool! Minccino and I were watching from backstage with the rest of the contestants and they, like, couldn’t believe what they were seeing. And then when you guys finished up and they called us out next, we just looked at each other, and I knew I had to be bold.” She was practically skipping between them now, her twintails bouncing in the air. “I’d never met anyone else whose boyfriend was their pokemon. It’s always been this sorta secret that we had to keep, you know? So it was really cool seeing you two being so open about it!”

“Arcanine’s not my… b-boyfriend,” Nancy said.

Violet couldn’t help but grin and chime in, “Nancy’s more like his pet.”

“Shut up, Violet, I’m still mad at you. But, umm… I guess I’m glad I could help, Judi. If… if I helped. I don’t know…”

“Heck yeah!” Judi exclaimed. “I’ve got these great new friends I can open up to now. I feel like I’m a brand new me. Hey, Violet, tell me about your first time again?”

“Well, it was with my Lapras. I was playing on the beach and…”

Violet told Judi about the time she’d discovered pokephilia with her Lapras, and then told her the story of how she’d met Nancy. That story led her to another about Fufrou, and then her Vaporeon as she compared the two. Eyes wide with awe, Judi started to tell her own story about how she and her Minccino used to cuddle up in bed at night, and how one thing had let to another until one day they’d both sated their mutual curiosity about each other’s bodies.

By the time they reached Violet’s place dusk was falling. They’d swapped dozens of sordid stories, and Judi seemed even more charged up than when they’d started walking. Even Nancy’s sullen mood had improved.

The moment they stepped into the main room of the beach house, Violet began to strip Judi’s clothing off. She was a skinny thing, with flat hips and a flatter chest, but what she lacked in curves she made up for in sheer enthusiasm as she giggled shamelessly. Her bare pussy was already glistening wet, a byproduct of the naughty stories they’d been telling on the way over.

Violet’s fingers were already playing in small circles around Judi’s nipples. She bent down and took one of them into her mouth, flicking her tongue over the hardening nub. “Mmm, you’re a sexy little thing,” she cooed.

“I’ve never been with a girl before,” Judi said. “I mean, besides in the dressing room earlier, Violet.”

“Have you been with anyone besides Minccino?” asked Violet.

“No.”

“Do you wanna?”

Judi stood up on her tip-toes as Violet’s hand slid down between her legs. “Minccino can join in, too, right?”

_________________________________________________________

Fifteen minutes later, Judi was squealing around the cock in her mouth. She was lying on her belly, her face buried in Minccino’s silky smooth fluff, her lips working up and down on his shaft as Violet’s Vaporeon mounted her from behind. Vaporeon had one paw on the floor and one on Judi’s shoulder as he thrust into her at a quick pace, his thick cock spreading Judi’s tight pussy wide each time it slammed into her.

Violet sat beside the three of them and stroked Judi’s hair soothingly. She was still wearing her skirt and her top, but she’d ditched her panties and was busy rubbing herself with the other hand. “Well, do you like it?” she asked, a sly smile on her face. “Do you want him to slow down, or speed up?”

Judi quivered between the two horny pokemon and pushed her ass up against Vaporeon. “Ffmmn,” she moaned as Vaporeon’s thrusting forced her to deepthroat her Minccino’s rod. She pulled off of it for a moment, ropes of saliva and pre-cum stretching out from her lips. “Faster, make him go faster,” she pleaded breathlessly, before Violet gently but firmly pushed her head back down onto the Mincinnio’s cock.

“I think she’s ready,” Violet said to her Vaporeon. “Stop holding back and give her a nice hard fucking before you knot her, yeah?”

Vaporeon barked in acknowledgement and redoubled his efforts, slamming his shaft balls deep into the girl beneath him, over and over and over, the slapping sound of their coupling filling the room. Judi let out a loud, muffled cry and her eyes went wide as she struggled to keep her balance. Slick feminine juices ran down her inner thighs and pooled on the floor beneath them.

“Ffmmmfff!” Judi tried to cry. “Mmffmmm ccmmmm!”

Minccino’s little legs were spread wide, and he was thrusting his hips against Judi’s face, fucking her mouth even as Vaporeon’s thrusts and Violet’s hand forced her down harder against him. The little pokemon had a perfect view of his trainer’s (girlfriend’s) expression as she sucked him off. Then Violet leaned in close to him, her lips brushing against one big, fluffy ear. “When she cums, fill her tummy with cum, yeah?”

The big moment seemed to be fast approaching. Judi’s small body jerked erratically, and her eyes began to roll back. A long squeal built up in her throat; one that would have been quite loud had her mouth not been full at the time. Then she began to spasm, ripples of orgasmic energy pulsing through her slender body each time Vaporeon’s cock rammed against the back of her pussy. Her inner walls clamped down hard around it, her body begging the pokemon to join her in sweet release.

But there was one more surprise in store for her, as the base of Vaporeon’s member began to swell up into a thick round knot. Judi thrashed and wailed in unadulterated lust as her little slit was spread obscenely wide and Vaporeon started to deposit his thick load into her womb. But to her credit, she kept her mouth clamped tight around Minccino’s cock, and at Violet’s whispered urgings, he too joined the three of them in orgasm, his shaft bulging inside of Judi’s mouth, filling it with spurt after spurt of cum that she mindlessly swallowed down.

This was a much more intense experience than either Judi or Minccino had ever experienced before, and their orgasms were especially sharp and prolonged. Violet stayed crouched beside them, cooing in Minccino’s ear and stroking Judi’s hair as they climaxed together. Judi moaned, cum exploding against her tongue and into her pussy at the same time, her body shaking with overloaded passion.

Finally, Vaporeon’s balls were drained. He stood astride the small girl, still firmly tied to her, as she shook and came down off of her own orgasm beneath him. Then Minccino slumped down, a tired, glassy look in his eyes. He too was spent.

This was what Violet had been waiting for. Carefully she whisked Minccino away from Judi, his cock slipping out of her gasping mouth, and set him beside her, where he rolled closer to her, his silky fur rubbing against her sweaty flesh. Then, as Judi looked up at her, Violet took his place, flipping up her skirt and pushing her wet pussy up against the girl’s cum-stained lips.

“My turn,” Violet announced. “Show me what that tongue can do, yeah? C’mon, I’m real close.”

Judi nodded and obediently began to lick Violet’s pussy. She’d only half-swallowed Minccino’s last spurt when Violet had stolen his place, and thick pokemon cum smeared against Violet’s sex as the girl ate her out, Judi’s probing tongue even pushing some of it deep into her folds. Violet bucked and moaned, grinding herself against Judi’s face, until she too had a thunderous orgasm.

“Hnnnn… good for your first time with a girl,” Violet encouraged her.

Once they’d all gotten theirs, Violet moved back to her position beside them. Minccino was cuddled up against Judi, already half-asleep in post-orgasmic bliss. Judi sat there, propping herself up on her hands, Vaporeon’s knot still stuck firmly inside of her. Her enthusiasm and energy returned quickly.

“Hey, how long’s he usually like this?” she asked Violet. She tried to look back over her shoulder, and Vaporeon gave her a lick on her glittery cheek. “Awww, thanks, buddy. I really like you too!”

Violet sighed contentedly. “I don’t think he’ll be too much longer. Though there might be quite a mess when he pulls out, y’know.”

Judi was smiling and giggling as Vaporeon continued to lick her face. “That was super cool though. My first knot! Hey, what’re we gonna do next, huh?”

“Hmmmmmmm!” Violet said, feigning deep thought. She looked across the room at Nancy, who was sitting on the couch across from them, still fully clothed and trying poorly to hide the fact that the scene playing out before he had indeed gotten her hot and bothered. “I think I have an idea…!”

_________________________________________________________

“Oh fuck! Ohhh ffffuuuuuuck!” Judi moaned the top of her lungs. “He’s fucking pounding me! I’m gonna break! Nnnnnnn… I’m gonna… I’m gonna cummmm!”

Compared to Vaporeon, Nancy’s Arcanine dwarfed the small girl. He towered over her, fucking her without mercy, his massive cock slamming in to the hilt.

At first Violet had been afraid that Judi would be too small for the big Fire dog, but Judi had been more than eager to try, and after some gentle coaxing, Arcanine had forced his dick into her. It was indeed a tight fit: each time Arcanine thrust into her, there was a visible bulge in her tummy as the throbbing shaft filled her beyond capacity. After a quick moment of shock and panic, however, Judi had been screaming at him to ‘break her,’ and Arcanine had not held anything back.

Meanwhile, Violet had snatched Minccino away and delivered him to Nancy, who had nearly died snuggling with the little pokemon. She rubbed her face all over his fur as she went on and on about how cute and soft he was. “You’re such a darling!” she said to him. “Oh, I could just hold you forever and ever!”

Minccino had been happy to receive the adoration, but it wasn’t long before his cock began to grow again. He watched transfixed as Arcanine used his trainer (girlfriend) as an undersized cocksleeve and humped against Nancy in excitement. Once Nancy had felt his stiff member rubbing against her chest, she has kissed him on the forehead and held him closer.

“Oh dear, it looks like you need someone to take care of you, huh?” Holding him in one arm, she began to unbutton her blouse until the garment fell open and her bare breasts popped out. “Come on, my handsome little man, let me help while your ladyfriend is busy, okay?”

The fluffy pokemon clung tightly to Nancy, his cock sliding in between her tits as he watched Judi moan wantonly beneath Arcanine. Soon his body was responding to the feel of it, and he was thrusting up against her hard. Nancy kissed him again and squeezed her breasts together, giving him an ample cushion to please himself with.

While Nancy allowed Minccino to titfuck her, Violet had gotten out her camera. She leaned down low beside Judi, getting a close shot of Judi’s flat tummy bulging outward each time Arcanine fucked into her. Even with her body distending to accommodate him, the well-hung canine couldn’t fit everything into her, several inches of his thick red cock remaining visible even when he’d slammed himself as deeply into Judi’s slit as he could.

After getting a shot of her tummy, Violet moved around and aimed the camera right at Judi’s face. She was in a perpetual state of orgasm by now, a new one starting before the old one had completely faded away. Her eyes were rolled back in her head and her mouth hung open as Arcanine used her body. The glitter sparkled on her rosy cheeks, and her twintails bounced wildly.

Violet smirked as she had a wicked thought; looking over towards Vaporeon, she beckoned him over. Vaporeon rose and trotted over to them, and at Violet’s urging he began to lick Judi’s face as Arcanine ravaged her. Judi’s eyes flickered as she struggled to comprehend the feeling of Vaporeon’s wet tongue through the cloud of her orgasms, but when Vaporeon pushed his tongue into her open mouth, she pushed back, engaging in an erotic tongue-kiss with the four legged pokemon right in front of the camera.

It wasn’t long before Arcanine growled, signalling his oncoming orgasm. Violet quickly went low with the camera again, recording everything as the large Fire pokemon slammed his shaft all the way into Judi and held it there, leaving her tummy pushed outward around the bulging rod. The base of his cock, still outside of Judi’s undersized pussy, began to expand into a knot as he pumped her full of hot cum. Without the knot to hold it all in, however, it began to spurt out of her in big gooey spurts, forming a small pool of white beneath her. Judi bucked and moaned, sucking on Vaporeon’s tongue as Arcanine filled up completely and then some. Her tummy bulged out even further, her flat body now curving obscenely at the massive load that had been forced into it.

Minccino was enjoying the show immensely. He squeaked and shook and fucked Nancy’s tits with all his might. Nancy held onto him and cooed into his ear, telling him to ‘let it all out, baby, let it all out.” His tail stood straight up and his ears twitched, and suddenly he was doing just that, his cock spasming in between Nancy’s ample bosom and shooting his seed all over her chest.

Once Arcanine had shot his entire load, he casually stepped away from Judi, his cock sliding out of her pussy with a wet pop. A river of thick cum gushed out of the girl’s hole as she groaned and collapsed onto the floor. Vaporeon stepped away from her as well as she rolled onto her back and lay there, panting and gasping for breath.

Violet shut off her camera and set it carefully aside before laying down next to the oversexed girl. She ran one hand carefully over the bulge in the girl’s tummy. “Geez, you look like you’re gonna have puppies now,” she joked.

Judi looked at Violet and then down at her own tummy, her eyes wide. “Can that really happen?” she asked.

Violet couldn’t help but laugh. “No,” she said. “I think if it could, I’d have gotten knocked up by pokemon hundreds of times by now. Arcanine’s loads are just really, really big, and you’re… really really small!”

“I came so damn hard,” Judi said. Then she looked over at Minccino. “Did you like watching?”

Minccino sat in Nancy’s arms and squeaked, the big smile on his face indicating that he had indeed liked watching.

“How about you Nancy, did you have fun?” Violet said. “Enough fun to forgive me maybe?”

Nancy refused to look at her friend. “You hush. I’m still mad at you.”

“Awww, come onnn, it wasn’t that bad!”

“You guys are so great,” Judi said. She lay her head down and closed her eyes. Then they sprung open wide again. “Okay, five minute break and then introduce me to Zebstrika?”

Even Violet was surprised at how quickly Judi bounced back. But she wasn’t about to stand in the girl’s way. Instead, she smiled and grabbed her camera. “Okay, but you’re not gonna fuck him.”

Just get covered in horse cum, she thought to herself. And then I’m gonna lick it all off.


	4. Their First Time

The trainer and his Lucario sat side by side on the couch, their hands (and paws) on their knees and their faces tight with nervous energy. Violet knelt on the floor in front of them, her top pulled down, allowing them both to feast their eyes on her breasts as she stroked each of their cock’s.

“So what’s the occasion, hmm? Is one of you havin’ a birthday? Win a big fight at the gym?” She gripped both of their shafts, jerking them up and down in synch. “Or maybe you were both just too horny, yeah?”

She gave their manhoods a playful squeeze, and was rewarded with a groan and a growl respectively. Both males seemed like they might have sprung up at any moment, but instead they sat obediently and allowed Violet to service them.

There was something exciting about playing with two kinds of dicks at the same time, Violet thought to herself. The canine’s red cock was smooth and bulbous, thicker in the middle and tapering to a tip that dripped a steady supply of thin pre-cum, whereas the trainer’s cock was a thick, uniform rod of hot flesh that slid easily in her hand. Two different species, two different types of equipment, but one shared lust between them: the desire to jam themselves into her tight hole and fill her with their seed. They’d get their turn, but she wanted to play with them both first.

“Hmmm, let’s play a game,” Violet said, her hands still working at a steady pace. “Whoever cums first gets to fuck me first, and whoever cums second gets to shoot it in my mouth, okay?”

More moans and growls as she gave them both a wickedly innocent smile. The two males started to work their hips in time with her strokes, each of them suddenly competing to be the first to pop off. Violet jerked them both off at the same steady pace, teasing them into doing a bit of the work.

“Don’t take too long, now, I’m getting pretty wet~” Violet said cheerily. The boys started to buck faster, their cocks fucking up into her hands as she jerked them. She could feel their temperatures rising, their cocks swelling even thicker in her grasp. It was impossible to tell who would finish first.

But then the base of the Lucario’s cock began to swell up into a big round knot; it hammered against the base of her fist each time he thrust against her. The Lucario’s paws were balled up tight now, and he was panting hard with excitement. 

Violet’s eyes grew wide with anticipation, and she began to stroke the both of them faster and faster, urging them both closer to their climax. Her gaze was fixed on the tip of the Lucario’s thick red dick as little spurts of cum shot up from it. She leaned closer and, although it might have been cheating, gave in to her desires and planted a delicate kiss right on the tip of the canine’s throbbing dick.

That was the last straw. The Lucario growled and barked and thrashed in his seat and fucked his thick knot up against Violet’s fist. She barely had time to pull her head away as a jet of gooey pokemon cum rocketed up into the air. Squealing in excitement, Violet turned to give him her full attention, grabbing his cock with both hands and milking him for everything she was worth.

“Good puppy!” Violet cooed. “C’mon, empty those balls!”

Ropes of white cum arced through the air as she pounded him double-fisted; it rained down all over her face and spattered between her tits. Before long it dripped from her eyelashes and her chin, soaked into her hair, ran in a thick river between her cleavage. Finally, the pokemon slumped back in his seat, the spurts turning into dribbles as his climax ebbed.

Even though she had bent her own rules slightly, Violet had not forgotten the reward she’d offered to the runner up. Without missing a beat Violet turned her attention back to the trainer, gripping his dick with one hand and pumping it eagerly as she opened her lips and slid her mouth down it. She looked up at him, her face a mess of pokemon cum, as she swirled her tongue around his shaft and deep-throated him all the way. The trainer moaned, grabbed one of her cum-soaked pigtails, and thrust desperately up into her warm, wet mouth as his cock pulsed and exploded. Violet moaned back at him, working her hand along the base of his throbbing shaft as he filled her mouth with blast after blast of thick seed, which she gulped down dutifully as fast as he could feed it to her.

When his load was spent, Violet slid her mouth off of his cock and licked her lips. “Yummy,” she purred, her belly full; not a drop had been wasted.

_________________________________________________________

“Hnnn! G-good boy! Uhhnn, hnnnn, do me hard!”

Violet was on all fours, her face down and her ass in the air and her skirt flipped up as the Lucario pounded her pussy with all of his might. She’d barely had time to wipe herself off before the canine’s red cock had sprang back to life, and she’d bent over and allowed him to claim her.

It had taken the pup a few minutes to find his stride, but Violet was a patient teacher, and her pussy an enticingly tight prize, and before long the pokemon had been fucking her with confidence. She moaned and pleaded each time his cock slammed into her, begging him to go harder, to fill her up. Having just cum, however, the Lucario seemed to have boundless stamina, and as far as Violet could estimate he’d been fucking her for almost half an hour so far. She’d already cum twice, and she could feel her third orgasm mounting.

But even the Lucario had his limits, and when Violet felt his thrusts become more erratic, she knew his time had come. Reaching back blindly behind her, she grabbed one of his paws and yanked him against her hard. The Lucario grit his teeth and growled, sinking his cock in to the hilt as his knot expanded, this time while lodged properly inside of her. The two of them came together as his warm canine cum began to splash into her, and Violet’s walls spasmed rhythmically around his swollen red knot, milking him dry for a second time.

“I’m cummmminnnnggg,” Violet gasped, her body quivering beneath the pokemon as his cum filled her womb.

Her climax continued on long past his, her pussy clamped down around his cock and her finger busy on her clit. The Lucario’s shoulders slumped as he lay there, tied to the girl as she squirmed and moaned and panted beneath him. Then her breathing began to slow, and she too went slack, her face resting against the floor.

“Oh fuck,” she whispered. “Not bad for a first time.”

When Violet’s mind finally cleared, she propped herself up on her elbows and looked across the room. The Lucario’s trainer was sitting on the couch and watching, his cock in hand. Clearly he was eager to take his turn, but he’d have to wait for his pokemon to untie with the girl.

“You don’t mind sloppy seconds, right?” she said, smiling sweetly. “You know what they say, the closer a trainer and a pokemon are, the better they battle, yeah?”

The trainer shook his head and said he did not. And that was good, because before the night was done, both he and his Lucario had shot several more thick loads into each of the girl’s holes, until she was dripping with their seed and they were sore from repeated exertions. As the three of them lay there together, gasping and recuperating, the trainer and the Lucario nodded solemnly to each other. It had been a bonding exercise that the two of them were sure to repeat.


	5. Mother and Daughter

Violet was down on her knees, face to face with the sweetest little Vulpix she had ever seen. She ran her hands through the fox’s snow white fur as she bent over to kiss her. The pokemon’s breath frosted in the air for a moment before their mouths met. Violet shivered as she pushed her tongue into the Vulpix’s mouth; it was wet and cold.

Putting one tender paw on Violet’s shoulder, the Vulpix returned the tongue kiss with a passion that belied her frosty typing. Their tongues rubbing against each other, warm against cold, Violet moaned and embraced her smaller partner, running her fingers through the pokemon’s fluffy fur, down her back towards the snowy cloud that was her tail. A cool aura drifted off of the pokemon’s entire body, seeping into Violet’s, providing a counterpoint to her rising temperature. Violet moaned and kissed the little Ice fox deeper.

Eccentrics were common within the world of pokephilia, and the host of this party was no exception. He was well travelled, she’d heard, but the real prize of his travels was an Alolan Ninetales - a subspecies of the fiery fox pokemon that had adapted to the cold and had a silky coat of blue and white. The Vulpix Violet currently found herself in a makeout session was the offspring of said Ninetales, and Violet had been invited here today along with other like-minded individuals in order to ‘get to know’ the mother and daughter team.

They were all indoors, but the room was frigid, and the floor could hardly been seen for the field of pristine white snow that covered it - a perfect environment for the frosty foxes that had been artificially created at great expense to the host. In the center of the room was a raised area, free of snow, and that is where the Ninetales, the Vulpix, and all of the guests were now congregated.

Unsurprisingly, the Alolan Ninetales was the center of attention. She lay in the center of the raised area, lying serenely on her side and soaking in the affection of half a dozen horny pokephiles. Violet could hardly blame them; the Ninetales was one of the most beautiful creatures she’d ever seen, with an icy mane and a mess of silky tails that flowed like the wind. And the pokemon knew how to play to her crowd; she flicked her cool white tails, teasing everyone with quick glances at her flank and the dark blue lips of her puffy vulpine sex.

Her Vulpix daughter was no less alluring, but she lacked the experience and finesse of her more experienced mother. The smaller pokemon had sat and watched from the sidelines as the Ninetales had driven everyone to distraction, stretching her legs and flicking her mane and whipping the blue tips of her tails against the men’s crotches promisingly. Her mother was clearly a master of seduction, and she watched everything begin to unfold with wonder.

It hadn’t been long before several of the men had grown aroused enough to loosen their pants and pull out their hard cocks. They stood around the sultry Ninetales and jerked themselves off, their rising passions staving off the cool air. The Ninetales turned away at the sight of them, as though she was entirely disinterested in them. But a gentle smirk played across her muzzle, and she flicked her snowy tails towards them, rubbing the cool fur against their throbbing pricks as they stroked themselves.

Things escalated quickly from there, as several of the bolder men stepped closer. They thrust their hips in desperation, burying their cocks deep within the silk mass of the pokemon’s seductive tails, stroking them and tugging playfully at them as they literally tailfucked her. Still the Ninetales kept her gaze fixed away from them, but she’d raised her tails up high now, inviting the men to use them to pleasure themselves and fully revealing her blue pussy to their stares. She was already dripping wet, a trickle of lubrication dripping down her flank - despite her body’s colder temperatures, her sex was thankfully warm enough not to frost over.

That was when Violet had knelt down by the little Vulpix. The smaller pokemon had stayed transfixed on her mother servicing the men with her tails as woman had stroked and kneaded her fur, until finally Violet knelt down and kissed the fox on her nose. That had led to the kiss, and with it the exchange of hot and cold tongues. But still, the Alolan Vulpix kept her eyes locked to her mother, watching and learning as events continued to unfold.

The Ninetales’s silky tails proved to be too much stimulation for several of the men; they pumped their dicks rapidly between them, white fur curling around their manhoods until they grunted and shivered and shot thick loads of gooey cum into them. The Ninetales manipulated them expertly, using her tails to stroke them off as they climaxed, the hot human spunk making a mess of her tangled tails even as the pearly white liquid blended in with the color of her fur. She ignored the mess, rubbing them mercilessly until their loads were spent and they fell down to their knees, panting and gasping in an embrace of cold arctic tails that tickled their cocks and their chins affectionately.

Not everyone succumbed to the feel of her tails, however, and one man dropped down behind her, his cock rock hard in his hand. Now the Ninetales deigned to look at him; she locked her deep blue eyes with his and moved her hind legs, inviting him to thrust herself into the puffy blue fortune cookie of her pussy. Hand trembling, the man bent over her, placing the tip of his cock against her lubricated entrance before thrusting in. Once he’d gotten himself buried deep inside of her, he threw back his head and gasped, the cold of her sex and the heat of his body mingling in a peculiar sensation that a human could only ever experience through intimacy with an Ice-type.

Just as the Vulpix watched her mother being penetrated, Violet allowed one finger to sneak down below the tangle of the pokemon’s tails and push its way inside her smaller, tighter opening. Violet found the cold of the Alolan pokemon’s sex pleasant; alluring, even. The Vulpix whined and started to gyrate her hips against Violet’s finger, fucking herself gently. She too found the sudden warmth inside her pleasurable, although Violet was sure that it would be nothing compared to the heat the Vulpix was sure to experience when the men turned their attentions towards her.

The orgy was in full swing now. Several men continued to fuck the mother Ninetales’s gloriously fluffy tails with their thick cocks, and the man crouched behind her was now fucking her pussy full force, his hot shaft slamming deep into her over and over again as she sat passively and allowed him to have her.

Then another man stepped in front of the Ninetales, rubbing the tip of his cock against her flowing mane. The Ninetales turned her head towards him and opened her mouth, letting her long blue tongue loll out in a puff of cool air. Grasping the Ninetales’s long, flowing fur, the man thrust his dick against her tongue. She licked at him, cold saliva slathering his shaft as he pumped his hips back and forth, until finally he grew bold and shoved himself deep into the Ninetales’s mouth. She held her jaws open wide, blue tongue resting along the underside of his cock as he fucked her mouth wantonly. It didn’t take him long to cum. The first shot went right down the Ninetales’s throat. Then the man stepped back on his heels, panting as he filled the pokemon’s seductively cool mouth with her seed; she drank it down as best she could, what little she couldn’t get dripping down her tongue. Finally the man stumbled back, letting go of the Ninetales’s silky fur and blasting the last few thick loads of cum all over her face. The female sat and demurely allowed him to coat her fur with his spunk, swallowing down every drop that spattered against her long tongue.

Meanwhile the man pounding her pussy was reaching his climax as hell. His powerful strokes became harder, more erratic, and suddenly he slammed himself into the hilt before letting out a low groan. He pumped the arctic fox full of his sperm, filling her womb to the brim. When he finally pulled his cock out of her, thick human cum dripped lewdly from her puffy blue lips.

Only now did Violet break her kiss with the little Vulpix. Seeing her chance for mischief, Violet carefully led the smaller pokemon towards her mother. The Ninetales looked at Violet and then at her daughter; then she flipped her cum-soaked tails up out of the way and presented her pussy to them. The Vulpix took a tentative step towards it and, at Violet’s further urging, gave it a little lick. Then she licked it again, and again, until she was happily lapping away at her mother’s sex, cleaning up all of the warm human cum that seeped out of her.

Now the Vulpix began to earn some attention of her own. One of the men who’d occupied himself with the larger pokemon’s tails disentangled himself and got down on his knees behind the fox. Violet gave him a knowing smile and pulled the Vulpix’s fluffy tails up and out of the way as he grabbed his cock and positioned it against the entrance of her undersized hole. Instinct took its course, and as the Vulpix thrust her tongue deep into her mother’s pussy, she raised her ass up against the man’s cock, giving him the perfect angle to thrust himself into her. It was a tight fit, but the man grabbed the Vulpix’s hips and pushed slowly and carefully until he’d buried his entire length inside of her. Then he began to fuck her with slow strokes.

The group of horny guests crowded around the two females, hands running through soft, snowy fur and cocks rubbing against anything they could find, smearing pre-cum as they did so. No sooner had the mother Ninetales licked her muzzle clean of cum than another man stepped up and presented himself to her; her long mane falling elegantly to one side, she turned and began to give him a cool lickjob. Another man couldn’t even wait his turn; he stood beside the Ninetales and jerked himself off to completion, his hot load splattering against the side of her face as her tongue worked to get the first man off.

The Vulpix was too small to take too many men at once, and so the man fucking her had her mostly to himself, the force of his thrusts pushing her muzzle against her mother’s cum-oozing pussy. But the tight confines of her cold tunnel eventually got the better of him, and he came inside of her with a grunt. The moment he pulled out and stepped away, another man took his place, the Vulpix’s tiny pussy now better lubricated by the thick load of cum filling it. The Vulpix braced her hind legs and shook her rump as the second man began to fuck her hard and fast.

After he’d blown his load inside of her, the second load of cum mixing with the first and spilling out of her, the group was restless to get to the Ninetales again. Violet scooped the little fox up carefully and set her down again so that she lay side-to-side with her mother. The Ninetales’s sex had been licked clean by now, and it glistened with the Vulpix’s saliva as another of the guests knelt down and shoved his throbbing cock into it, hammering her with all his might. At the same time another man took the Vulpix, spreading her hind legs and jamming himself into her well-used hole, so that both mother and daughter pokemon were receiving a rough side-by-side fucking.

The Ninetales paused her lickjob for just long enough to bend her neck down and nuzzle her daughter. The long blue tongue that had just been wrapped around a man’s bulging cock now licked the Vulpix’s furry cheek affectionately. A moment later said cock was thrust between them again, and the Ninetales watched with some satisfaction as the Vulpix attempted to emulate her by licking at it with her smaller tongue. After a few moments the Vulpix backed off as the Ninetales gave it a few long licks, and then the two of them went at it together, muzzles and tongues working up and down the shaft, rubbing against each other as they pleasured the human between them. To his credit he held out as long as he could, but eventually the cold touch of the mother-daughter team brought him past the point of no return. His cock pulsed between them, and suddenly he was blasting cum everywhere; it splattered against the faces of the Ninetales and the Vulpix alike, making a mess of their beautiful white-and-blue fur. But the two of them didn’t stop licking, their tongues playing along the throbbing shaft until the Ninetales nudged it closer to the Vulpix. The smaller pokemon opened her mouth wide and received a thick blast of gooey seed right down her tongue and mouth. After she’d swallowed several loads, she pushed it back up towards her mother, and the Ninetales took a shot in her mouth as well.

Over and over the group of men fucked the two pokemon, taking second and even third turns, using their mouths and their pussies and their tails liberally. The pokemon came several times as well, their puffy blue pussies clamping down around whichever dick happened to be fucking deep into them at the time of their climax. Cum spurted deep into them, filling their wombs and their bellies and spilling out of them. It coated their fur, making them a beautiful mess. Violet watched and helped where she could, guiding the men towards one pokemon or the other; her fingers worked their way into the pokemon’s holes when they were unoccupied, but mostly she had them buried between her own legs and working furiously around her clit as she watched the orgy unfold.

Finally the men were all spent; they collapsed to the ground, their breath frosting in the air around them as they tried to regain their stamina.

The mother and daughter then turned to licking each other, their tongues cleaning all of the cum from each other’s lustrous snowy fur coats before they turned to each other’s sexes. As the men watched, the two pokemon brought each other to orgasm, their tongues delving deep into their quivering holes.

At this point Violet joined in as well, her body pressing against the two foxes, their aura of cold sinking into her heated flesh as she writhed in ecstasy. She rubbed her spasming pussy wantonly against the Ninetales’s soft fur, using the feel of it to get her off, until she felt the Vulpix pull her muzzle away from her mother’s pussy and push it between Violet’s legs. Then Violet fell back, legs spread wide, as both Alolan pokemon turned their attention to her, the Ninetales and the Vulpix licking her pussy wildly and bringing her to an orgasm that caused her to squirt her feminine juices all over their already-messy faces. Her body was so hot that she could hardly feel the cold anymore.

Then it was all over. The Ninetales and her Vulpix daughter curled up together, and Violet collapsed beside them, the three of them cuddling in post-coital bliss. Violet sighed and stroked the Vulpix’s head. The bite of the cold began to return slowly; Violet closed her legs and wondered where her pants had gone off to.

But then she looked around her, saw that most of the men were already sporting hard-ons again, and decided that she didn’t need to find them yet after all. No, by her estimations, things were just starting to heat up. With a grin, she spread her legs wide again, and guided the Alolan Vulpix’s head back between them; the little fox began to lick her eagerly, the cold blue tongue lapping up her sweet juices. The fun was far from done.


	6. Blind Love

“Oh, fuck, she’s so soft!”

Violet had fooled around with a lot of pokemon. Some of them were shaggy or furry, and some of them were scaley. Some were even smooth and wet, like her Milotic or her Lapras. But she’d never been with one quite as slimy or as squishy as Sliggoo.

Casual conversation had led her to discover that Sliggoo’s trainer had never been with a pokemon so squishy either. Once he’d admitted that to her, she of course took it as a challenge to persuade him. She’d done so by volunteering to allow the female Sliggoo to explore her body first.

Having lost her eyesight after evolving, the gooey snail-like pokemon had taken to satisfying her curiosity using other senses, such as touch. Violet had stripped off her clothing and coaxed Sliggoo into crawling up onto her naked body. With a big, goofy smile plastered all over her slimy face, Sliggoo had pulled herself along Violet’s tummy and up over both of her breasts, leaving a slick trail of goo everywhere she went. She’d stared at Violet with her big green false eyes, giving the uncanny impression that she could still see, even as her thick antennae quivered in the air above her head. Feeling a little curious herself, Violet had reached out and touched one of the antennae; she ran her hand all the way down its length, goo dripping down her arm as she did so, and Sliggoo had made a happy little trilling sound in response.

From there Violet had ramped the foreplay up. Sliggoo’s back was formed like a protective shell, but the truth of it was revealed as Violet touched it; it was soft and slimy, just like the rest of her body, and only loosely held its shape. It gave in at the slightest pressure, the slick tissue bending and contorting as Violet pressed down on it.

“Aww, you are the cutest little thing,” Violet had said to the smiling Sliggoo as the pokemon waved her stubby, slimy forearms in appreciation of the affectionate touches. Then she’d given the pokemon’s trainer a knowing glance. “I bet you could rub it just about anywhere and it’d feel great, yeah?”

Sliggoo’s trainer had shuffled nervously as he watched the two of them, his pants already bulging in the front.

Then Violet had reached down and felt around Sliggoo’s backside. She didn’t quite have a tail, but the pokemon’s slimy, semi-amorphous body tapered off into something close to one. It had squished wetly in her hand as she’d grabbed it and pulled it upward, exposing the pokemon’s underside to her trainer. Sliggoo’s sex wasn’t as well defined as other hard-bodied pokemon’s, but her slit was visible nonetheless. Violet had caressed Sliggoo’s pussy with two fingers, the lips parting easily as thick goo dripped out of it, rolling down onto Violet’s naked body.

Unable to take it any longer, the trainer had unbuckled his pants and yanked them off along with his underwear. Legs quivering with desire and excitement, he’d crouched down beside the two of them and grabbed his rock hard cock. But instead of jamming it directly into Sliggoo’s vulnerable hole, he’d begun to rub it all over the pokemon’s soft-shelled back.

“Oh, fuck, she’s so soft!” His cock slid against Sliggoo’s slimy shell, pushing the soft tissue inward with each thrust. Thick goo poured off of the pokemon, coating his throbbing shaft and smearing against his legs and thighs as he fucked up against her.

Still smiling pleasantly, Sliggoo curled her neck around until she was practically looking behind herself - at least, she would have been if she’d still had working eyes. Her gooey antennae drooped down, stroking inquisitively against her trainer’s cock as it slid back and forth against her shell.

“I’m gonna fucking cum,” the trainer stammered. He thrust harder against Sliggoo’s body, causing her soft shell to distend and reshape itself as it yielded against him. Moments later his back stiffened, and he popped off, thick spurts of hot cum spraying out of his dick and splattering all over Sliggoo. The pearly white cum instantly mixed in with the goo already coating the pokemon’s soft body; the slimy pokemon was already quite messy on her own, and blowing a thick load of cum all over her did not seem to change much.

Humming with approval, Violet let the trainer drain his balls all over the happy little Sliggoo, until finally he hunched over and his cock began to soften. Then she wrapped her arms around the pokemon and slid her down over her naked body, until Sliggoo’s oozing slit rubbed against her own wet pussy. She started to gyrate her hips back and forth, keeping as firm a grip as she could on Sliggoo’s slippery body, quite a challenge in itself, grinding their pussies together messily. Sliggoo’s whole body quivered and clung to Violet as the two of them stimulated each other.

Eventually, spurred in no small part by the deviant lesbian contact unfolding before him, the trainer’s cock began to spring back to life. This time he pushed it up against Sliggoo’s mouth, offering it for the blind pokemon to suck, and she dutifully opened her mouth and allowed him to slip himself deep inside her mouth. Sliggoo’s antennae slapped wetly against his chest and wriggled back and forth, exploring his body as he fucked her mouth. In no time at all the overstimulated man was shaking and moaning, and again he exploded. Sliggoo kept her slimy mouth shut tight as he fed her blast after powerful blast of hot human cum, filling her belly with the stuff.

Violet’s orgasm hit some time after. Her goo-covered chest heaved as she gasped and moaned and rubbed herself wildly against Sliggoo’s soft underbelly. It was short but powerful, and when it was over Violet lay back, feeling completely sated.

But Sliggoo’s trainer was still going. His cock already hard for the third time that afternoon, he crouched down behind his pokemon and pulled her tapered backside up off of Violet’s pussy. Sliggoo’s own sex exposed before him, he wasted no time in slamming his dick balls deep inside of her. Sliggoo waved her antennae in the air and trilled happily as her trainer began to fuck her with savage, powerful strokes. The fucking was relentless, but Sliggoo’s body was soft and flexible, and when he slammed against her body, it simply yielded without resistance. This only prompted him to fuck her harder, his thick cock penetrating impossibly far into her soft body with each violent thrust. The room was filled with the wet, squishy smacking sounds of their impacts.

Finally the trainer reached forward and grabbed both of Sliggoo’s antennae, pulling back on them as he slammed his cock in to the hilt, filling her slimy pussy as much as he could. Thick slime dripped everywhere, coating his body as he began to pump her full of sperm. Having been mostly passive through everything, the blind pokemon now pushed her underbelly back up against her trainer. Her pussy squeezed and spasmed around him, forcing even more messy slime out of her well-fucked hole as she had a climax of her own.

They all lay in a heap afterwards, thick goo covering all of their bodies and practically gluing them together.

But even then that wasn’t the end of it. Violet’s encouragement had worked far better than she’d hoped, having awakened a deep desire in both trainer and pokemon that had gone unacknowledged until now. She watched the man fuck his squishy Sliggoo several more times that day, sometimes shooting his cum deep into her, and sometimes spraying it all over her, until her gooey body dripped white with his seed.

“Dang, you must have been really pent up,” Violet said with wonder.

The man blushed in embarrassment. Even he seemed surprised with his sudden virility. Sliggoo just smiled and nuzzled her face against him, smearing her slime everywhere with blind affection.


	7. Garnet's Swampert

The alcohol was flowing liberally at this party. Mostly wine, but there were harder drinks available at the bar as well. Violet was abstaining, but the blonde girl she’d been talking to was not. She’d downed several tall glasses of wine so far and was getting drunker by the minute.

“So how did you hear about this?” the blonde girl was asking. “The host’s a friend of a friend. Well… I guess she’s my friend too now.”

“I’m a friend of the host, too,” Violet said. And if you’re a friend of the host, she thought to herself, that means we must share some very naughty interests.

So Violet said nothing when the girl took another glass of wine and took a long sip from it.

“I’m still not used to wearing stuff like this,” the girl said, shifting awkwardly on her feet. She was wearing a red sequin top that would have fit in on a contest stage or in a club, and a short black skirt that fit loosely around her legs. “But I guess this is how these contest people do it, right? My friend picked it out for me.”

Violet couldn’t help but smile. “Hm, that sounds familiar…” Then she glanced down at the pokeball fastened to the side of the girl’s skirt. “And what have you got in there…?”

“That’s Swampert,” the girl said. She leaned in closer. “I thought he might be too big to let out into the crowd, so he’s staying in his ball for now.”

“You’ve been to these kinds of parties before, right?” asked Violet.

The girl nodded. “Just a few. I’m always nervous, but they’re kind of nice.”

They were close enough now that Violet could feel the girl’s breath on her cheek. She reached out and caressed the pokeball, her fingers brushing against the girl’s thigh as she did so. “Tell me more about your Swampert.”

_________________________________________________________

The couch banged hard against the floor as the force of Swampert’s manic thrusts shook it violently. The girl moaned and writhed beneath the pokemon, her long blonde hair a tousled mess and her legs splayed wide around his waist. Her black skirt was hastily pushed up around her waist.

“Uhhhn, fuck! Swampert! Fuck!”

They’d retired to a private room, where the drunk girl had been more than eager to release her Swampert. After a minimum amount of foreplay, she’d fallen down onto the couch and pulled the pokemon down onto her. Swampert had jammed his thick cock into his trainer and started going to town on her. Soon the two of them were so wrapped up in each other that they’d seemingly forgotten Violet entirely.

“Gonna… hnn… cum!” the girl gasped. She put her palms on Swampert’s broad chest and pushed up against him as he fucked her. Even sitting on the sidelines, Violet could sense the raw power behind each of his thrusts. Swampert’s large hands gripped the couch on either side of Garnet, his fists straining so hard that Violet was sure he could have torn the seat to pieces if he’d wanted to. Instead, he was putting all of that power into hammering his beloved trainer’s pussy.

“Fill me up, fill me up, c’mon, fill me upppp,” the girl begged.

Her legs shook like wet noodles and her toes curled as she bore the full brunt of Swampert’s fucking. She came hard, her muscles clamping down around his pistoning rod as it pushed hilt-deep into her, and with a shudder the pokemon joined her in climax. Instead of crying louder, the girl went totally silent, hugging her partner with her arms and her legs as he blew his load inside of her.

They stayed entwined for several minutes until Swampert stepped away from her, his dick sliding out of her with a wet sucking sound. The girl lay there on the couch, her legs still splayed wide open, almost drowsy as cum flowed out of her pussy like a gooey river.

Now it was Violet’s turn to get in on the action. Down on her hands and knees, she crawled over to the drunk girl and began to lick at her sex, cleaning up Swampert’s excess seed as it dripped out of her. The taste of the pokemon’s cum filled her mouth, mixed with the slight taste of pussy. Once she’d licked the girl’s labia clean, Violet pushed her tongue deeper into the folds, lapping up more of the love juices.

The girl moaned weakly and gyrated her hips against Violet’s mouth. Then she looked up, behind Violet, and nodded. “Give her some too,” the girl said.

Violet felt two powerful hands smack against her hips. She wiggled her butt enticingly as Swampert struggled to push her skirt out of the way. Still running her tongue along the girl’s sensitive pussy, Violet reached down between her legs and pulled at her panties until they were down around her legs. Then she felt Swampert’s thick cock, already erect and ready for another round, poke against her slit.

He slammed into her in one go, his shaft spreading her pussy wide and slamming against her cervix. Even after giving his trainer such a rough fucking, Swampert apparently still had lots of energy left to spend, and he began to lay into Violet with the same powerful strokes.

Each slap of the pokemon’s pelvis against her ass pushed her face against the girl’s pussy, pinning her between them and making sure she couldn’t pull away. Each time Swampert fucked into Violet, the girl pushed her hips forward, the two of them working as a team to pleasure themselves with Violet’s body.

Violet could feel Swampert’s broad chest against her back as the pokemon hunched down over her. His breath surged as he pounded her again and again, his cock threatening to unload at any moment. Violet could do nothing but hold on for dear life, her pussy working to satisfy the pokemon just as her tongue worked to satisfy his trainer.

Still coming down off of her first orgasm, the drunk girl climaxed first. Her hips bucked wildly and erratically and Violet felt tangy feminine juices squirt against her tongue. She held onto the girl as best she could, licking and kissing and nibbling, all the while Swampert fucking her pussy with abandon. Violet tried to hold her own orgasm off as long as she could, but when she felt Swampert’s thrusts come faster and deeper, she let herself go. As her muscles began to spasm, her pussy massaged the pokemon’s bulging member, until she felt him explode inside of her. The head of his cock slammed against her cervix and thick jets of pokemon cum blasted into her womb, filling it in an instant.

The three of them came together, the drunk girl squirting her juices all over Violet’s face, and Swampert filling Violet with his load. One hand furiously rubbing her clit, Violet shuddered between them as thick spurts of pokemon cum began to spill out of her pussy. Swampert squeezed Violet’s hips and kept pumping the girl full of cum, oblivious to the fact that she was filled beyond capacity. He leaned forward even further, until he was close enough to his trainer that he could lick her face with his big, wet tongue. The drunk girl moaned and opened her mouth, sticking her tongue out to meet his.

Finally Swampert fell back, his cock sliding out of Violet. With his weight gone, Violet nearly tumbled down onto her side; she barely managed to held herself up with arms and legs that felt like jelly. Thick rivulets of cum poured out from between her legs as she quietly rubbed her clit, the last vestiges of her orgasm slowly fading.

“Mmm, he’s a good boy,” Violet purred. Then, once she’d caught her breath, she tried to collect herself. Suddenly she realized how quickly things had escalated. “Hey, what’s your name anyway?” she asked.

But there was no answer. The girl was asleep and snoring softly, her loyal Swampert cuddled up next to her as best as he could manage on the couch.


	8. Getting the Dogs' Rocks Off

“So you’ve never? With any of them?” asked Violet.

“I’ve thought about it. But no, never. I don’t even really know how I’d start.”

She’d met the man an hour ago, and although they’d been coy with each other at first, the conversation had taken a turn to the forbidden. His name was Basil, and they were sitting together in Violet’s house and watching his pokemon. There were two of them, and they were basking together in the last of the day’s sunlight as it streamed through the big bay windows. Soon evening would be upon them.

“How many of them have you got, anyway?” Violet asked.

“Three, two boys and one girl. But the other one doesn’t really like to come out during the day.” He offered Violet a shrug. “I know it’s not a lot of variety, but we’re a family.”

Violet leaned on his shoulder and gave him a knowing smirk. “A family you wouldn’t mind sticking your dick into, huh?”

Her teasing made Basil blush, but only slightly. “I’ve heard that sort of thing is common in competitive breeding. But I’d be in it more for the fun.”

“You said they love sweet berries, right?” Violet asked.

Basil nodded. “I’d give them each one every time they did good in a battle.”

“Good. Okay, here’s a little trick then. Ready?”

With a wink, Violet began to unbuckle Basil’s pants. When she reached inside and pulled out his dick, it was already beginning to harden. Violet gave it a few pumps to help it along the way, until it was standing up straight and proud.

Then she pulled away and plucked a Pecha berry from the bowl on the coffee table. She squeezed it in her palm until sticky juices were running down her arm. Discarding the smashed pulp of the berry, she reached out to stroke the man’s cock again. He gasped and pushed himself up against her, fucking her hand as she lathered the berry juice up and down his shaft.

“You just need to give them the right incentive to get it started, and if your pokemon like it too, things will just go from there, yeah?” she explained.

Basil bit his lower lip and nodded as Violet jerked him off. “Uh… uh huh.”

“Okay, now that we’ve got your dick all nice and messy, call her over,”Violet purred in his ear.

Taking a deep breath, Basil gave a short whistle. The two Lycanroc both looked up at him, tails wagging expectantly. Once he had their attention, Violet gave his dick one last squeeze and then let it go. It stuck up from his lap, thick and hard and dripping with juice.

Basil patted his thigh and called out, “Come on and get it.”

Their eyes locked on his cock, the two pokemon rose and strode over to their trainer. Curious, they sniffed at his member before looking up at him. He nodded reassuringly and pushed his hips up off the seat, offering his dick to them. A moment passed, until the female of the two stepped closer and licked his shaft with her long tongue. Pleased by the sweet taste, she dove in, licking more and more voraciously.

“Oh damn,” the man groaned as the female Lycanroc’s tongue ran up his stiff cock. “Good girl, lick it all up.”

Not wanting to miss out on the treat, the male Lycanroc pushed his head up alongside his sister and began to lap at his trainer’s dick as well. Their tongues flicked against each other as they ran back and forth, licking up every bit of the sweet juices Violet had spread over it. As the double lickjob intensified, Basil began to pump his hips back and forth, fucking his throbbing cock in between the two hot, wet dog tongues.

“Keep going like that,” he said, his voice trembling with desire. “Hnnn, you two are the best.”

Violet plucked another berry from the bowl and held it over Basil’s lap, squeezing it and letting the juices drip down. Tails wagging, the two Lycanroc happily licked up every drop as it ran down their trainer’s shaft as he whispered encouragements to them. When the second berry had been squeezed dry, Violet grabbed a third and repeated the process. Pre-cum beaded on the tip of Basil’s dick and mixed with the sweet berry juices, and the two pokemon lapped it up all the same.

When the third berry ran dry, Violet stopped. The pair of Lycanroc lapped up every bit of remaining juice from their trainer’s dick. Then they kept on licking.

Violet nodded in satisfaction. “Oh yeah, I think they like the taste of their master’s dick.”

“Oh man,” Basil was moaning. “Lick my cock, fuck, you two are such good pokemon. Get me off, make me cum, yeah…!” He let the two of them go at it for a while longer, tongues furiously dragging up his shaft, lathering his balls, flicking along the tip to get a taste of his salty pre-cum. His chest was heaving and the two pokemon’s tails were wagging like crazy.

Then, without warning, Basil grabbed the female Lycanroc by two of the rocky spikes protruding like a collar from around her neck. Pulling her forward, he angled his dick alongside her tongue and thrust upward, ramming himself right into her mouth. The pokemon scratched at the floor as she tried to maintain her balance, but her tail kept wagging and she held herself steady, allowing her trainer to slide his dick up and down her tongue as he fucked her mouth. Basil groaned and pulled her head down hard, until the tip of his cock was pushing against the back of her throat and her nose was buried against his pelvis. The obedient pokemon let him hold her there, her tongue held tight against his thick shaft as ropes of saliva drooled out of her open mouth.

“Gonna cum… ffffuck,” Basil said, his voice tight.

His whole body went stiff and he yanked hard on the female Lycanroc’s spikes, as if trying to fuck himself deeper down her throat. Then a tremor ran all the way through him, and his dick throbbed against her tongue, and he pumped a massive load of hot cum right into the Lycanroc’s tummy.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Basil relaxed his grip on the pokemon; in an instant she’d pulled her mouth off of his dick and was lathering it up with her tongue again as it spurted cum all over her. The male butted in as well, and together the two of them went wild, licking up the gooey load as he shot it out all over their furry faces. One shot landed square along the length of the female’s nose and muzzle, and her brother quickly leaned over to lap it up. The next spurt hit the boy on the cheek, and then the two of them turned, tongues wagging as their master blasted cum all over them.

By the time Basil’s balls were emptied, the two Lycanroc’s faces were covered with his seed. Their tails wagged in excitement as they turned and licked at each other, enjoying the salty treat just as much as they had the sweet juice.

Basil slumped down in his seat, looking deflated. “Damn,” was all he could mutter. His semi-erect dick was slathered with pokemon drool.

Violet clapped her hands excitedly. “Okay, I’d say that’s a success yeah? Now we move on to part two!”

“Part two…?” asked Basil.

Violet’s eyes gleamed as she looked down at the two Lycanroc playfully wrestling with each other on the floor before them. “Actually it looks like they’re movin’ on ahead of us.”

The two pokemon had mostly finished cleaning each other up, but that hadn’t done anything to dampen their excitement. Now they explored each other’s mouths, long tongues probing to find any little bit that might have gone unswallowed. At the same time their bellies rubbed together, and within the mass of fur and legs and tails, Violet could see that the boy’s erect cock was rubbing perilously against his sister’s puffy wet pussy.

“You’ve got em all worked up,” Violet laughed.

The Lycanroc’s amorous wrestling reached its inevitable conclusion when the female rolled over onto her belly and lifted her tail up, presenting herself to her brother. Red dick hanging down between his hind legs, the male jumped up and let instinct take its course. He mounted her, haunches thrusting as his member searched for purchase in his sister’s willing sex. When he found it, he slammed his cock in all the way and began to hump her like mad. She curled her tail around him and stretched her body out beneath him, raising her hind quarters up against him.

By now the sun was beginning to sink below the horizon. Neither Violet nor Basil wanted to take their eyes off of the two pokemon mating wantonly before them, but eventually she slid over and nudged him. “Hey, what about the third one, huh? Isn’t it about time to bring him out…?”

Basil’s dick was already springing back to life, and he was tugging on it idly as he watched the male Lycanroc stuff his throbbing cock into his sister’s hole. But as Violet prodded him, he reached into his bag and pulled out the third pokeball. Clicking the button, he tossed it into the air, releasing the third Lycanroc in a bright flash.

The pokemon growled and crouched low in a defensive stance as it took in its surroundings. To Violet’s surprise, this one was not like the others; the fur on its body was a deep maroon, and a huge fluffy mess of white fur ending in a black tip rose up over its head like a crescent. Its eyes glowed red in the dimming light. And most strikingly of all, it stood on its hind legs.

“Wait, I thought you said you had three Lycanroc…?” Violet asked.

Basil nodded. “Yup, two boys and a girl, all siblings. The older brother is, ahhh, a bit different though.”

Having decided that his surroundings were acceptable, the third Lycanroc had plopped down on his butt with his front paws in front of him. He was watching his four-legged siblings fuck in front of him, eyes locked on the thrusting of his brother’s cock. Before long his own erection began to emerge from its sheath. Pre-cum glistened on the tip.

“Well I guess he approves,” Violet whispered to Basil.

With a whine of frustration, the four-legged male rammed his cock balls deep into his sister. Everyone could see the female’s puffy canine pussy spreading wider as the base of his shaft swelled up into a knot, tying them together. The male’s balls twitched and jerked as he began to pump her full of cum, one powerful spurt after another.

The elder of two males was watching them go at it and pawing at his thick red cock when Violet crept up to him on all fours. He glared at her with glowing eyes and bared his fangs in a threatening scowl, but Violet put a finger to her lips and hushed him. Heedless of the danger, she crawled between his legs and began to stroke his shaft with her hands. The Lycanroc bristled and flexed his claws, but he didn’t try to push Violet away, and she rewarded his good behaviour by giving his cock a series of tender kisses.

But when she leaned down and took the Lycanroc’s cock all the way into his mouth, he lost control. His spiky fur standing on end, the pokemon thrust his haunches up and howled as he buried himself in the girl’s mouth. Violet took it in stride, bobbing her head up and down and swirling her tongue around the Lycanroc’s throbbing red dog dick. As his excitement rose, he put his front paws on Violet’s shoulders. Sharp claws scratched at her bare skin, leaving angry red marks, but the pokemon’s growing ferocity only seemed to urge Violet to work his dick harder and faster. Her mouth filled with his thick member, she let out a lewd moan as his claws raked at her back.

Soon the bucking of the elder Lycanroc’s hips took on a sense of urgency, and Violet felt the base of his cock swelling up. She grabbed the growing knot in her hand and squeezed it as she slid her mouth all the way down the length of the shaft until her lips kissed it. Then she moved her fingers down below the knot, forming a ring and trapping it between her mouth and her hand, jerking and teasing it. The Lycanroc growled and humped at her, spurts of cum splattering against the back of Violet’s throat.

Suddenly Violet was taken by surprise as the younger four-legged Lycanroc joined in. Having untied with his sister some time ago, his cock was recharged and ready to sink itself into another wet hole. Crouched down like she was between the larger pokemon’s legs, Violet found herself quite vulnerable. She felt his furry paws clasp onto her belly as he pulled himself up, cock sliding against her labia in an attempt to mount her. Then he found the spot and thrust himself deep into her.

Trapped between the two horny boys, Violet thrust her ass out and moaned. The younger Lycanroc’s cock slammed into her pussy with relentless animal passion, the tapered tip hammering against her cervix, and the elder pokemon’s shaft throbbed against her tongue. She had no choice but to surrender her body to them both as they used her for their pleasure.

With his four-legged brother now mounted on top of Violet and thrusting into her, the elder Lycanroc’s eyes glowed dangerously as he grabbed her head with both paws and began to fuck her mouth. Completely at the mercy of his razor sharp claws, Violet braced herself on the floor. Dog cocks pistoned into her from both ends; each time the elder Lycanroc rammed him knot against her lips, Violet felt her throat bulge, and when the younger Lycanroc thrust forward, his knot threatened to force its way between her tight labia.

While this was going on, Basil had rolled the female Lycanroc over onto her back. She lay there, tail swishing and legs up in the air, as he hunched over her and rammed his cock into her puffy doggy slit. She was still oozing with her brother’s sperm, but Basil didn’t seem to mind the extra lubrication. He fucked her with deep, powerful strokes, bottoming out again and again.

“Good girl,” he moaned, laying down on top of her as he fucked her, “You are such a good girl! Nice, tight pussy…!”

Hind legs splayed wide around her master’s pumping hips, the female Lycanroc licked his face. He leaned down closer, letting her go at him him and even licking back, tasting her tongue and her fur and even locking his lips with her canine muzzle to give her a deep kiss.

Then a spasm ran through his whole body; Basil rammed his dick all the way up into her and held it there. Pulling his mouth off of hers, saliva stretching out between her muzzle and his tongue, he gasped, “Uhhnn, here it comes! Good dog, take it like a good dog, hnnng!” His cock bulged inside of her and then he was cumming, thick blasts of gooey human sperm shooting into her womb and mixing with the pokemon cum already there. The Lycanroc’s tight pussy clenched down around him, and she licked his face and whined and joined him in mutual orgasm.

The boys were almost done with Violet, too. The younger Lycanroc growled and tightened his grip on her, his haunches a blur as he humped her. He was determined to sink his knot into her, no matter how tight her hole might be. Finally, he thrust forward one last time, the bulge of his knot forcing Violet wide before sliding deep into her, knotting them. Violet’s eyes rolled back in her head and she groaned around the elder Lycanroc’s cock at the sudden feeling of fullness. Even then the younger pokemon didn’t stop humping her, his cock jerking back and forth, the thick knot pulling at her entrance as he began to pump her full of canine cum.

The elder Lycanroc had no hope of knotting Violet’s mouth, which was probably fortunate for her, but the fierce pokemon didn’t let up on fucking it for even a moment. As his younger brother began to fill her with his seed, he pulled Violet down hard on his dick, nearly choking her as his shaft slid down her throat. One hand planted firmly on the floor beneath her, Violet held the elder Lycanroc’s dick tight with her other, fingers closed just below the bulging knot. She jerked against it forcefully, massaging his shaft with her throat at the same time, eyes watering at the strain. Finally she was rewarded when the elder Lycanroc let out a howl of triumph and began to shoot his load right down her throat. With both cocks throbbing, filling her womb and her stomach with spurts of hot pokemon cum, Violet shuddered and reached her own climax.

When the elder Lycanroc’s balls were emptied, he slid his cock out of Violet’s throat with a snarl and a wet pop. Gasping for air, Violet went limp, hanging by her pussy from the younger Lycanroc’s knot. As she sat there, basking in the afterglow of her orgasm and enjoying the warm feeling of her four-legged lover pumping her full of cum, she glanced over at Basil. He was still lying on top of the female Lycanroc, his dick buried deep inside of her puffy pussy. With no knot to keep it all in, a mixed mess of cum from her canine brother and her human master had begun to ooze out of her, dripping down onto her tail and the floor beneath them.

“Everything you thought it’d be?” Violet asked Basil.

He gave her a weak smile. “Better.”

Reaching down between her legs, she tenderly grabbed the younger male’s balls, holding them and marveling at the feeling of them still pumping her full of cum. She gave them a playful squeeze, and the Lycanroc whined above her as his dick throbbed and he shot an especially large spurt into her already overfilled womb.

“Boy, these guys are all pent up, too. Good thing we’ve got the rest of the night to make up for it, yeah?”

_________________________________________________________

Violet let the two-legged Lycanroc fuck her next. He was aggression made manifest, pushing her down and letting his claws press down on her soft flesh in a way that let her know exactly who was in charge as he rammed his dick deep into her from behind. Violet moaned and mewled and came hard, and this time the fierce pokemon knotted her properly. She’d be explaining away the scratches for the rest of the week, she knew, but as she felt the points of his fangs brush against her shoulder, she shivered at the delightful danger of it.

Basil and the younger brother took turns fucking the female Lycanroc. While the male pokemon was mounted on top of her, Basil knelt beside her and let her lick his cock. Then, when her brother had finished knotting her, Basil moved around to take his turn. This time he opted to fuck her doggy-style instead of missionary; as pokemon cum dripped from her well-fucked pussy, he pulled her tail up and slid his dick into her virgin asshole. The female pokemon yipped in surprise, but then she bapped his chest with her tail and raised her ass up towards him. He fucked her tight hole hard, his hips hitting against her furry behind each time he bottomed out, until finally he grunted and filled her ass with a thick load of gooey human cum.

By morning time, both of the female Lycanroc’s holes were dripping with cum, and her face had been spattered by several loads of human and pokemon seed. Having finally worn out all three of the boys, Violet crawled up beside her and began to clean her up, licking her holes with her tongue. Then she got on her knees and spread her legs wide, letting the happy Lycanroc lick her cum-spattered pussy until she had another quiet orgasm, slick feminine juices squirting all over the female’s muzzle.

When the first rays of sunlight began to stream through the back door of the beach house, the two-legged Lycanroc growled in complaint. Basil retrieved his pokeball and clicked the button, returning him to it for the time being. Then he sat down on the couch, his cock flopping against his leg. He slumped down, exhausted. The two remaining Lycanroc crawled up on either side of them, resting their heads in his lap. When they both began to lick at his soft cock, Basil groaned.

“I don’t think I can cum again,” he protested.

Violet smirked. “I don’t know if you have a choice.”

Sure enough, the two dexterous doggy tongues worked their magic, and before long his erection was springing back to life. Basil put his hands on his two pokemon’s heads, petting them as they licked his growing dick.

“Okay, okay. Since you’re both such good pokemon, we’ll go one more time.”


	9. Cheerleading With Lycanroc

Judi really liked her new cheerleading outfit. It was cute and peppy, with bright blue and white colors, but also extremely skimpy. The top left her arms completely bare and cut off just an inch below her breasts, leaving her entire tummy bare, and the pleated skirt went less than halfway down her thighs. Just wearing it made her feel incredibly sexy. She couldn’t fill it out as well as the rest of the girls, of course, but her lithe body had been the reason she’d been accepted onto the team; she was light and acrobatic and could easily form the top of the pyramid, among other stunts.

She was the newest member of the squad and today was her first day performing routines in front of a real audience. Butterflies danced in her stomach as she got dressed in the locker room, but she was feeling confident. Cheerleading would be a little different than going up on stage in a Pokemon Contest, she knew, but nonetheless she did have some experience performing in front of a crowd.

The other girls were chatting happily among themselves as they squeezed into their little tops and pulled up their blue panties. Everyone had been very supportive of Judi, welcoming her to the team and making her feel like one of the girls. She knew something was up, however, because they kept glancing over at her and giggling.

She didn’t have to wonder what they were planning for long. The girls all huddled together into a group and stood facing her. Their faces glowed with laughter and mischief. The lead cheerleader, a tall girl with tits almost too big to fit into her top and long blonde hair, stepped forward.

“Okay newbie, I think it’s about time that you learned about our pre-game ritual,” the girl announced. Behind her, the other girls let out a cheer and clapped their hands.

Judi looked up at them all. “Ummm… okay. What are we gonna do?”

With practiced choreography, the lead cheerleader stepped to the side, and the gaggle of girls behind her parted to make way as a large Lycanroc strolled into the locker room. Tongue hanging out of its mouth and tail wagging back and forth, it stopped and sat on its haunches. Immediately all of the girls crowded around the pokemon. They pet him all over, their hands stroking his back, the top of his head, his furry chest, even his forelegs and his paws. The Lycanroc looked like the happiest dog in the entire world as he sat there and soaked in the attention.

“Meet the official team mascot!” said the head cheerleader. She knelt down beside the Lycanroc and gave him a peck on the nose. Then she turned to look at Judi with a sly smile. “He’s also the official team stud.”

Turning back to the canine, the head cheerleader gave him another kiss… only this one was not a peck on the nose. Instead she pressed her lips against the Lycanroc’s muzzle and opened her mouth for him. The Lycanroc leaned forward, his tongue rolling out of his mouth and pushing into the pretty blonde’s, eliciting a moan from her. Several of the other girls bit their lips and moaned softly as they watched their leader make out with the dog. The kiss went on and on, their tongues pushing deeper into each other’s mouths. Before long the Lycanroc’s thick red cock began to slide out of its sheath; several of the girls cuddled up next to him reached down between his legs and began to stroke it with their fingertips.

Finally, the head cheerleader broke the kiss. Pressing her cheek up against the Lycanroc’s and licking her lips in satisfaction, she looked back at Judi. “Before every game, Lycanroc here comes and gets us all worked up before we go out there and put on our routine. You won’t believe how much cum this handsome boy here can shoot! We make sure each and every girl gets fucked before the game. Right, girls?”

The other cheerleaders nodded and cheered in agreement. Several of them were nuzzling up closer to the Lycanroc; their ample chests rubbed against him and and kissed him and pet his fur all over. Several more girls had reached down for the dog’s swollen cock, and they were taking turns giving it teasing strokes, their hands moving up and down and getting slick with thin pre-cum.

It seemed scandalous, letting this pokemon fuck them all and then going out in front of all of the cheering fans. The thought of it made Judi wet. She gave them all a big smile. “Do I get to go first?” she asked.

This brought laughs and cheers from the rest of the girls, and in no time at all they had picked up a chant. “Mount your bitch, mount your bitch!” they cried, pushing the Lycanroc towards Judi. “Take the knot, take the knot!”

Judi had just put her panties on, but now she found herself pulling them down around her ankles. The Lycanroc strutted towards her, his thick dog cock swinging between his legs as he approached. When he was close enough, he stuck his nose up beneath her pleated skirt and began to lick her pussy with his tongue. It was rough and warm, and Judi moaned as it slid up her lips and titillated her clit. She spread her legs apart and thrust herself against the dog’s muzzle, letting him lick her harder, his probing tongue running deep furrows between her labia.

“Do it doggystyle!” one of the cheerleaders yelled, and the other girls took up the cry immediately. “Doggystyle! Doggystyle! Doggystyle!” they chanted, urging her to go on with it.

Judi was reluctant to pull away from the Lycanroc’s tongue, but she knew she couldn’t keep the other cheerleaders - or the pokemon - waiting any longer. All of her new friends looked on as she got down on her knees and braced herself on the locker room bench, her butt pushed out beneath her cute little pleated skirt. The Lycanroc circled around her and pushed his head up beneath it again, tasting her pussy one last time before hopping up on top of her. Judi felt his weight press down on top of her, and his front paws planted themselves on the bench next to hers. The tip of his cock rubbed against her entrance and squirted pre-cum in excitement.

The girls had been right about the dog being a stud. Once he’d gotten a firm position over her, he rammed his cock into her with one thrust of his hips. Judi grunted and braced herself at the sheer size of the Lycanroc’s member; the throbbing red rocket felt huge inside of her, and it spread her tight pussy wide as it rammed balls deep inside of her. It impacted the back of her pussy hard, the tapered tip still squirting pre-cum wildly. As the Lycanroc began to hump Judi hard enough to rattle her brain, not to mention her pussy and her womb, the other cheerleaders gathered around and did what they did best by encouraging her and cheering for her.

“He got it all in!” one of the girls squealed with delight.

Several of them were crouching down low and peeking beneath Judi as the horny dog fucked her. They cooed and licked their lips as they watched the thick shaft sliding in and out of her. “Think she’ll make him cum fast?” one of them wondered aloud.

The head cheerleader bent down and began to pet the Lycanroc’s back with one hand. The other reached down low to cup the pokemon’s balls. When she gave them a squeeze, the Lycanroc growled and gave Judi an extra hard thrust. “She’d better,” the cheerleader said, continuing to massage the dog. “He’s still gotta fuck all of us before we have to go out there and give the fans a show!”

Judi was going out of her mind. The big pokemon rutted on top of her with wild abandon, his big furry body thrusting back and forth. She felt one of the Lycanroc’s stony collar spikes pressing against her shoulder as he pressed his head down onto hers. Then she felt his dick twitch inside of her, and his thrusts started to come shorter and faster. Soon he was barely pulling himself out of her at all, and the tip of his cock battered against her cervix unceasingly. When the Lycanroc let out something halfway between a bark and a howl and she felt the base of his cock begin to swell rapidly, Judi shuddered and replied with a moan. Her pussy began to quiver and spasm, the tight walls clamping down around the dog’s massive dick. Orgasm poured over her as the Lycanroc tied with her and began to blast thick spurts of canine cum deep into her.

“He got it in!” several of the girls shouted, and then they all began to giggle. All of the other cheerleaders huddled together as the head cheerleader raised the Lycanroc’s tail up, giving them an unobstructed view of the pokemon knotted to the newest member of the squad. His balls twitched and his knot swelled even larger as he pumped her womb full of potent dog seed.

One of the girls fawned over the sight of it. “They came together,” she sighed romantically.

The girls waited to give the Lycanroc enough time to fill Judi up; as the girl tried to recover from her powerful orgasm, they crowded around the pokemon and began to lavish him with cuddles and affection again. Then several of them reached down between Judi’s legs and grabbed the base of the stud’s cock. Both the Lycanroc and Judi moaned as they began to tug at him, their pulling becoming more and more insistent, and Judi’s squeals getting louder as the dog’s knot strained against her tight opening, until it slid out all at once with an audible pop. Judi’s eyes rolled upward and she gasped as the girls cheered at the sight of the pokemon’s dripping red cock.

“Okay girls, who’s next?” asked the head cheerleader.

There was a mad scramble as the girls began to peel off their underwear and hike up their pleated skirts; one by one they lined up, getting down on their hands and knees and presenting their backsides. Having just blown a huge load inside of Judi didn’t deter the virile Lycanroc; he moved down the line and hopped up onto the next girl, shoving his dick deep inside of her waiting slit and fucking her with just as much enthusiasm as he’d given to Judi. The lucky girl, a dark-skinned beauty with long black hair, moaned and reached upward to pet the dog’s flank as he mated with her.

Her nerves still tingling with delight, Judi pulled herself up onto the bench and sat down. In no time at all, a bubbly red haired girl with a face full of freckles had planted herself on the floor in front of her. The ginger cheerleader flipped up Judi’s skirt to reveal her freshly fucked pussy, oozing thick white pokemon cum.

“Make sure you keep some of it inside you. For good luck,” the girl said. “Of course, we can’t just let this go to waste…”

She pushed her head between Judi’s legs and began to kiss her pussy, dragging her lips back and forth and pushing her tongue between the folds. Judi moaned and spread her legs wide, giving the girl more access. Dog cum dripped out onto the redhead’s tongue, and once she’d licked all of that up, she pushed her tongue deeper, scooping more of the second-hand load out and swallowing it down. Then she nibbled on Judi’s clit, savoring the girl’s taste alongside the Lycanroc’s and causing Judi to buck and moan with another quick orgasm.

Meanwhile the Lycanroc was still going to town on the dark-skinned cheerleader. With one paw placed squarely on her back, he rammed his throbbing dick into her. Each time his swollen knot hit her labia and tried to force its way in, the girl squealed and wiggled her hips. Reached down between her own legs, the girl spread her pussy wide, trying to help the horny dog tie her. The pokemon kept fucking relentlessly, until finally he gave one powerful thrust and forced his knot into the girl. The sudden feeling of her pussy spreading wide around the thick canine knot made her scream with pleasure, and she pressed her face hard against the floor and rubbed her clit furiously as he began to pump his second load of cum into her.

From there things progressed similarly; the girls gave him just enough time to fill the dark-skinned girl’s womb with his seed. Then they gathered round and forced his knot out of her so that he could move on to the next girl in the line. She had wide hips and strawberry blonde hair down to her shoulders, and let out a series of high pitched moans when the dog mounted her and fucked her. Again, the Lycanroc forced his knot inside of her and filled her with cum, and again the girls pulled him out so that he could keep going. A skinny girl with short brown hair was next, her glasses lying crooked on her face as the pokemon made her his bitch and filled her with his cum. Then another girl, and another, each of the cheerleaders waving their butts in the air, enticing the Lycanroc to satisfy all of them in turn.

Then it was time for the ginger girl eating Judi’s pussy to get fucked. The Lycanroc didn’t even wait for her to pull her head out of between Judi’s thighs; he just jumped up onto her and began to fuck her without delay. As the redhead moaned into Judi’s pussy, Judi found herself face to face with the mascot. Driven on by the cheers of her friends, she grabbed the Lycanroc’s collar spikes and pulled him closer to her, and as he humped the squealing cheerleader beneath him she kissed him, thrusting her tongue into his mouth and inviting him to ravish her at the same time. The redhead was doing her best to keep at Judi’s pussy, and her tongue thrashed wildly in time with the Lycanroc’s thrusting. Then the dog knotted her, and she let out a muffled wail and came hard.

If the line of waiting cheerleaders all being fucked by the team mascot hadn’t counted as an orgy before, it was rapidly becoming one. Girls that had already been knotted and filled were cuddling up with their friends, making out while grinding their cum-spattered pussies together or eating each other out. The girl with glasses had her tongue deep inside of the dark-skinned girl’s pussy, flecks of feminine juices and dog cum splattered across her lenses. The blonde girl was pumping two fingers deep inside of herself as she watched the Lycanroc do the other girls, stopping occasionally to pull them out and lick cum and her own juices off of them. The head cheerleader, who was last in line to be fucked, knelt by the pokemon as he pumped his seed into the ginger girl’s womb and massaged his balls affectionately. The locker room was filled with the sounds of grunting and moaning, and animal growls, and it smelled heavily of sex.

Finally, after the head cheerleader had been knotted and brought to a howling orgasm of her own, the Lycanroc’s work was done. This time the girls waited for his knot to shrink down on its own, petting him and praising him the entire time. Every girl had been fucked to a proper orgasm, all of their pussies filled with potent pokemon cum. They were due to go out onto the field and do their routine in ten minutes.

Discarded panties were found and pulled back into place. Skirts and tops were straightened, and hair was brushed. Outside they could hear the roar of the crowd and the booming voice of the announcer as they lined up and prepared to go on.

The team mascot strode out onto the field ahead of them, his tail held high. Then the girls ran out, their faces glowing, and the crowd broke out into more cheers as they launched into their acrobatic routine. They twirled and jumped, led the crowd in a spirited cheer, and kicked their legs high in choreographed acrobatics. Nobody could have known that they’d all been fucked silly by the virile Lycanroc just before coming out onto the field.

As she performed alongside the other girls, Judi felt the wetness between her legs. Pokemon cum dripped down her inner thigh, and when she did her high kicks and sent her skirt flying, she was sure it was visible to anyone who happened to glance at her. But she kept her routine going, even as her face burned. Somehow flaunting it made it seem all the more exciting. She imagined what it would be like to let the Lycanroc go at her right here on the field as everyone watched.

They went through their routine perfectly, and as the crowd roared, they waved goodbye and paraded back to the locker room.

“Alright girls, great show tonight!” the head cheerleader said, and the girls all gave themselves a round of applause.

Judi was congratulated by her peers, having now truly earned her spot on the squad, both for her performance on the field, and off of it in the locker rooms. Adrenaline pounded through her veins, and she was beginning to feel horny again. By the way the other cheerleaders were pulling their panties off again, she guessed they felt the same. As if on cue, the team mascot Lycanroc strode back into the room with them.

The redhead turned to Judi and winked. “Now it’s time for the after party,” she said, tossing her panties to the side.

As the second half of the game continued outside, the cheerleaders crowded around the Lycanroc, rubbing and groping him and begging the beast to fuck them first. Judi was sure that by the time the night was over, they’d all get a second round, and probably even a third. It was the best welcome to the squad she could have gotten.


	10. The Mermaid

“Thank you for accepting my invitation once again, Miss Violet,” said the impeccably dressed gentleman.

Violet rolled her eyes and her shoulders in one combined movement. “Oh don’t do that, you know it’s just Violet. And I was happy to come. But… I take it we’re not here for another party, right?”

It hadn’t been long ago that she’d been summoned to the estate to partake in a particularly lascivious orgy featuring an Alolan Ninetales and Vulpix. When she’d received a message from her host asking her to come back at her earliest convenience, she’d wasted no time in closing up shop on the beach and heading out of town to the surrounding countryside where he lived.

“Quite right. Please, follow me and I shall explain,” the gentleman said, smiling at her. He led her to the front door of the main house and welcomed her inside.

The gentleman had a reputation for being well travelled, and very wealthy. Not only had he collected many extremely rare pokemon from different regions together under one roof, but he had spared no expense in catering to the environmental needs of all of his pokemon guests. Violet had seen this first hand on her last visit; one large room had been entirely converted into an indoors winterscape to give the Alolan Ninetales and her daughter a comfortable place to live away from their native land.

As they walked through lavish hallways, the gentleman repeated much of this to Violet. He had frigid rooms that could simulate light snowfall, hot saunas, rooms filled with lush vegetation, even a room that simulated a volcanic cave - although they contained no actual molten rock, for practical and safety reasons.

Violet nodded as he explained it all to her. Finally, she asked, “So, did you invite me here to show me something specifically then?”

“Quite right, Violet,” the gentleman said, nodding. “To show you something, and to ask you something. I hope you will believe me when I say that I will go to any possible length to make the pokemon that live here feel as comfortable as possible. But there is one in particular that I have become concerned for. She is a Water type, you see, and although I have done my best to build a habitat for her with both land and water… I fear that it is simply impossible to replicate the freedom of the open ocean in such a limited space. She will not be happy here for long.”

The gentleman’s idea of limited space was, of course, relative. Violet’s entire beach house could fit several times over into most of the rooms she’d seen here so far. But he had a point nonetheless: even these grand galleries were miniscule compared to the ocean where her Lapras and her Milotic spent much of their time.

“That is why I was hoping that I could entrust her with you,” the gentleman was saying. “She is, I should say, a bit of a diva, and loves human company and adoration. But she also needs the sea. You, Violet, could satisfy both of these needs for her… if you are willing to take her in.”

This took Violet by surprise. It was not at all the offer she had expected when she’d received the invitation. It was both flattering and humbling at the same time, and she was already sure that she would say yes. But first thing’s first. “Well, I think you’d better take me to meet her first, yeah?”

A grand set of double doors opened into a room that was as impressive and beautiful as any of the rest she’d seen. The tiled floor of the hall fell away into a pool of clear cerulean water that filled most of the room. In the middle was a sandy about 15 feet across, with a few small palm trees and a long pole near the very center. Also there on the island was the pokemon in question - and her beauty immediately took Violet’s breath away.

Long teal blue hair fluttering in the simulated breeze, the Primarina sat in the sand, one flipper-arm wrapped around the pole near the center of the island. As Violet watched, the pokemon swung herself around it with surprising grace for a creature without any legs. Once she’d built up some momentum, she hoisted herself further up the pole, holding it with both of her front flippers and curling her long blue aquatic body around it as she moved. After several more sultry movements that left the Primarina standing straight up with her back against the pole and her lower body entwined around it beneath her, Violet realized with some amazement that she was watching the beautiful pokemon’s adaptation of a pole dance.

Upon seeing Violet and the gentleman owner of the estate watching her from across the water, the Primarina paused her routine. Violet smiled and wave and, without further delay, jumped into the water and swam over towards the island - she hadn’t bothered to change out of her beach clothes for the trip, and did not mind getting them wet.

When she climbed up onto the sand and approached the Primarina, Violet realized that the pose the pokemon had ended her dance on left her long aquatic body very… exposed. Her upper body was a soft white, but halfway down (just about where her belly button would have been had her anatomy been more like a human’s) was a light blue frill that encircled her body completely. Below that her long body was dark blue and thickened significantly, with several hard pink fins encircling her before her body began to thin out again, finally ending in another frill and a large white tailfin. And there, front and center, where her dark blue lower torso was thickest, Violet saw the flushed pink of the aquatic pokemon’s slit.

The Primarina held herself up against the pole and batted her eyelids playfully, fully aware of what she had put on display and inviting Violet to feast her eyes on everything. She opened her mouth and let out a long, high-pitched melodious cry.

“My, aren’t you a talented thing,” Violet said, taking slow steps towards the aquatic beauty. “And gorgeous too. Did you teach yourself how to dance like that?”

The pokemon nodded her head and flipped her long hair, preening at the compliment.

Violet was close enough to touch the Primarina now, and when she reached out to run her fingers along the pokemon’s upper torso, the Primarina did not shy away. Her body was rubbery and damp, much like her Milotic’s, and before she knew it Violet found herself wrapping her arms around the female and embracing her. They stared into each other’s eyes, and Violet tilted her head, going in for a kiss. She felt the Primarina’s tongue slip into her mouth, tasted the subtle taste of the ocean, and she moaned. Their bodies pressed together, Violet’s soft flesh against the Primarina’s wet, rubbery torso.

The kiss lasted for several minutes before Violet pulled herself away from it, long strings of saliva stretching out between them as they parted. Then Violet’s fingers were tracing their way down the pokemon’s body, past the frill and towards her blue lower body, until she felt the telltale crease of the Primarina’s pussy. The Primarina let out another soft, melodic cry and pushed herself outward towards Violet, rendering consent and showing her own eagerness for what would come next.

Violet smiled back at the Primarina and gave her a tender kiss on her round, pink nose as she rubbed her fingers in slow circles around the aquatic pokemon’s pussy. Then she pushed two fingers inside, sinking them all the way down to the knuckle in one go. She felt the Primarina’s damp body shudder in delight against her and began to pump them in and out, first going slow and then increasing her pace as the pokemon responded.

Soon the Primarina was pumping her body against Violet’s hand as the girl finger-fucked her, her sea blue eyes half-lidded and her mouth hanging part of the way open. Violet jammed a third finger into the Primarina’s tight tunnel and kissed her again, the warmth of the mouths mingling intimately. After several more minutes, the pokemon’s inner muscles tightened down hard like a vice and then began to spasm rhythmically as she started to climax. Her body still pressed against the pole behind her, the Primarina moaned around the deep kiss with her melodic voice and fucked her pussy hard against Violet’s hand. Slick feminine juices gushed out of her; they dripped down her rubbery blue body and into the sand beneath them.

When the Primarina’s orgasm began to ebb, Violet pulled her fingers out of the pokemon. Breaking the kiss again, she turned and licked them clean, the distinct but delicious taste of the Primarina’s sex filling her mouth. Then she turned back and kissed the pokemon again, their tongues rubbing together and sharing the fluid between them.

The chemistry between the two of them was immediate and palpable. Violet stepped away from the Primarina and stripped off her wet clothes as the pokemon disentangled herself from the pole and lay herself down on the sand, the top half of her body propped up on her front flippers and her bottom half twisted so that her dripping pussy was still exposed. Keeping her eyes locked with the pokemon’s the entire time, Violet swung one leg over the Primarina’s thick lower body, carefully avoiding the ring of pink fins so that their pussies were mashed together intimately. The Primarina shifted, wrapping one white flipper-arm around Violet’s shoulder and pulling the trainer towards her as they began to grind against each other. Violet moaned and the Primarina sang as their bodies quivered and their sexual juices commingled. When the Primarina took one of Violet’s breasts into her mouth and began to suckle it, the trainer howled with lust and jerked her hips wildly. Slick juices spurted out of her pussy as her inner muscles clenched down against themselves, the intimate fluids seeping directly into the pokemon’s hot slit. Violet stroked the Primarina’s long flowing hair and rode her hard, their pink insides pressing ever tighter together.

Both females came together. Violet’s orgasm was sharp and intense, and she bucked her whole body against the Primarina with abandon. The Primarina’s was no less intense, but she held Violet close and let her voice sing as their pussies clenched and spasmed and grinded together in a lewd display of intimacy and affection. Their juices spilled everywhere, splattering against Violet’s hips and running in rivulets down the Primarina’s quaking torso.

Finally, Violet collapsed into the sand beside the Primarina, who lay herself down beside the spent trainer. Both of them panted and tried to catch their breath, the satisfaction evident on both of their faces as they smiled at each other.

“Now that we’re properly introduced,” Violet said at last, “how would you like to come and live with me from now on? I live right on the beach; new people come by all the time, and you’ll have the whole ocean to swim around in. Oh, and I’ve got some other pokemon you might like to meet; a Milotic, a Lapras, a Vaporeon, and some others. Sounds good, yeah?”

The Primarina looked up towards the entrance to the room, where the gentleman still stood, watching. When he nodded, the Primarina gave Violet her answer by wrapping the girl up in both flippers and hugging her tight, her melodious voice singing out loud. Violet laughed and hugged the Primarina back. It looks like she had a new roommate.

_________________________________________________________

The first thing Primarina did was pull herself over to the beach and slide gracefully into the waters. Violet watched from the shore and waited until she’d had her fill and climbed back onto land. Her high-pitched singing signalled that she found the waters more than acceptable.

“Hmmm, we’ll have to get a pole or something installed out here,” Violet mused to herself, and Primarina clapped her flippers together in excitement.

Then it was finally come time to introduce Primarina to Violet’s other pokemon. As it turned out, she took to Vaporeon as quickly as she’d taken to Violet. Before the introductions were even concluded, Primarina had rolled her lower body over, exposing her dripping pussy to Vaporeon. He was all too happy to jump up on her, mounting her as best he could and jamming his thick red cock deep into her folds. Primarina lay back in the sand, her lower body pushing up rhythmically against him as he clung to her damp, rubbery body with his paws and fucked her hard. The two of them went at it until Primarina threw back her head and began to sing, her tailfin thrashing back and forth as her sex squeezed down around Vaporeon’s member. The four-legged pokemon barked and growled and buried himself in to the hilt, knotting the larger aquatic female as she climaxed and pumping her womb full of seed.

The first of many loads, Violet couldn’t help but think to herself. She sat and watched, pleased to see that Primarina was fitting in so splendidly already.


	11. The Officer's Arcanine

Normally Violet didn’t mind being in handcuffs; in fact, it could be a lot of fun. But this particular pair were closed so tight around her wrists that it almost hurt when she tried to pull at them. So she sat on her knees and tried to think of how she could get out of her current predicament.

“Officer,” she said, trying to sound as calm as she could. “I think you’ve probably made a mistake. I’m sure I haven’t done anything that bad, yeah?”

The policewoman looked down at Violet with a stern expression. “You’ll want to stay quiet if you know what’s good for you.”

“Yes, officer,” Violet responded, submitting immediately.

There’d be no getting out of this easily, she realized. The policewoman had handcuffed her to the railing of her front porch. As the policewoman had scribbled something down in her notebook, Violet had spent the time nervously cataloging all of the things she definitely had done that might have gotten her in trouble with the law. It had been a distressingly long list, even though she hadn’t meant any harm by any of it.

So maybe I’ve done a few bad things, Violet thought to herself, but certainly that doesn’t make me guilty.

But the law apparently had other ideas. With a frown, the policewoman pulled out a cellphone and held it out. “Does this incident ring a bell, miss?”

It was a picture of Violet, dressed in an incredibly skimpy witch outfit, with her nightie and her panties pulled down. She was standing on the sidewalk with her tits and her slit out on full display in front of a group of people that she should definitely not have been exposing herself to. At the sight of it, Violet felt her stomach sink.

“O-oh, well there was that,” Violet said, stammering as she tried to explain. “I mean, that was kind of an accident. Well it wasn’t, but things just got out of hand and I didn’t really plan for it to happen like that? And plus it’s not like any of them touched me… errr, not all of them touched me I mean. See, there was…”

The policewoman wasn’t buying any of it. Violet fell silent as the officer flicked through several more photos, each more graphic and incriminating than the last.

“You’ve been caught red-handed this time,” the officer said when she reached the last picture in the set. “These have been circulating a lot recently, and I’m afraid I can’t overlook your actions any longer. If you ask me, you’ve had punishment coming for a long time.”

Violet wilted next to the railing. It was hard to disagree. “Alright, officer. I’m sorry.”

“Sorry’s not enough,” the policewoman said, folding her arms in front of her. “If you want to be let off with a warning this time, you’re going to have to take that up with my partner.”

Violet looked up, confused. “What… what does that mean?”

The policewoman’s partner was a large and fierce looking Arcanine. The pokemon had been keeping watch at the bottom of the porch, but now he turned to look at the handcuffed girl with a gaze every bit as stern as the woman’s. Violet forced a smile at him.

“You’re on my side, right boy? We can just forget about this and I can go,” she said as the pokemon began to walk across the porch to her. “Okay, I know it was wrong! I’ve already learned my lesson and I’ll never do anything like that again, so there’s no reason to press this any further, right? Okay, wait…!”

As the police pokemon drew closer, however, Violet fell silent. Beneath his furry belly, the Arcanine was sporting a massive erection; pre-cum dripped from the tip of his tapered red cock. Violet blinked in surprise.

Pulling her nightstick off of her belt, the policewoman placed it on Violet’s back and pushed her down. Violet winced and tried to maintain her balance without putting too much strain on her wrists. With her arms up above her head and her butt sticking straight out, she was helpless as the policewoman dragged the nightstick down her lower back. It hooked itself onto her bikini bottoms and peeled them down, leaving her ass and her slit exposed.

“If he’s satisfied, we may think about letting you go this time,” the officer said.

The handcuffs were starting to bite into Violet’s wrists, but there wasn’t much else she could do except submit. She glanced over her shoulder at the big Arcanine as he circled into position behind her. “Okay, I’ll do it! But could we maybe loosen the handcuffs a bit first?”

Her request was ignored. While the policewoman watched, the Arcanine lunged onto Violet, mounting her from behind, planting his front paws on the railing and bringing his full weight to bear against her. Violet stifled a groan as the railing shook and the strain on her wrists increased. She wiggled to try to get into a more comfortable position, but the Arcanine was having none of that; within moments he was thrusting his furry hips against her, battering her with his cock. It slipped and slid everywhere at first, sliding along the crack of her ass and against her thighs, until finally the tip pushed its way between the lips of her pussy.

There was a moment of resistance as the huge canine cock strained to fit into Violet’s tight little hole, but only a moment, and when it did pop inside of her it practically knocked the air out of her lungs. Her inner walls stretched to capacity, and then a little bit beyond, as the Arcanine rammed himself balls deep inside of her. Again the railing shook and creaked with the force of his thrusts, and Violet winced at the harsh metal of the handcuffs squeezing her wrists. The Arcanine showed no mercy, savagely pounding her, the tip of his cock impacting against her cervix at extreme speeds. The thick dog cock throbbed and pulsed, each thrust meting out justice in a way that only an Arcanine could.

“I’m, ah, I’m, ahhn, s-ssso, hnng, sorry!” Violet grunted, struggling to speak between relentless fucking. Her cries of repentance sounded more lewd than sincere, which only spurred the police Arcanine on. “I, ahhhn, I won’t, hhnnn, won’t, ahhn, hhnn, do it, uhnnn, again!”

Pleasure and pain were beginning to entwine, and Violet found herself yanking harder on the handcuffs binding her. Metal bit down around her wrists and her entire body was pressed hard against the railing as the Arcanine took out his fury on her. Violet’s body quivered and burned, and as she begged for her pardon, a powerful orgasm overwhelmed her. Her pussy clenched down around the police pokemon’s dick, squeezing and massaging it even as it pummeled her insides.

With an angry roar, the Arcanine hilted himself inside of Violet’s pussy, filling her so completely that her tummy began to bulge out slightly. Then, as she writhed and came beneath him, the base of his cock began to swell up into an impossibly large knot, tying the two of them together. A flood of searing pokemon cum blasted Violet’s insides, filling her womb. When it had nowhere else to go, it flooded back down her already over-filled pussy, back towards the knot sealing her up tight. For a moment Violet went wild, eyes rolling back up in her head, as she thought she might explode. But when the next hot load of Arcanine seed spurted into her, the pokemon’s knot gave way, and a river of thick cum spilled out of her stretched pussy in spite of the knot lodged inside of it. The Arcanine growled and whined, humping up against her in a desperate attempt to deliver every ounce of canine spunk that he could muster deep into the offender trapped beneath him.

Violet nearly passed out then, a white cloud of confusion blanketing her mind as she hung from the railing and from the Arcanine’s knot. She felt him pumping into her, felt the heat of it as it dripped down her inner thighs. Her body ached, and she surrendered herself completely to the sensations washing over her.

When she came to, she was still hanging from the railing by the handcuffs. A thick pool of cum had formed beneath her. Shaking her head, she fumbled and struggled to pull herself up onto her knees.

The Arcanine and the policewoman were standing at the foot of the porch stairs; the proud pokemon stood there as his partner bent down and stroked his dick, cleaning up the mixture of juices that dripped from the shrinking shaft. When she was done attending to him, the officer rose and walked back over to Violet.

“Well, since you got my partner off so well, I suppose that means I’m going to let you off, too,” she said, unlocking the handcuffs.

Violet rose on shaky legs. She rubbed her wrists gingerly as prickles of sensation began to flood back into her numbed fingers. Her body felt sore all over, but at least she was free. “Yes, ma’am,” she said. “Thank you for understanding!”

With that, the policewoman turned away, and she and her furry partner began to walk back down the beach the way they’d come. “Stay out of trouble,” she said as she left, “or we’ll have to come back. And we might bring backup.”

“I will, I promise!” Violet called out to the two of them. She was already planning out her next wicked scheme.


	12. Waking Up With Lycanroc

It was morning, and the light from the rising sun was just beginning to filter into Violet’s beach house. One errant ray came through the back window and fell right onto Basil’s face, disturbing his sleep. He shut his eyes tighter and shifted himself in an attempt to escape it, but there was not much room for him to maneuver. He’d spent the night at Violet’s house, and although she’d invited him to sleep with her in the bedroom, he’d opted to take the couch instead.

He wouldn’t have minded sleeping with Violet, of course. But he’d brought his pokemon with him again, and so he’d given that honor to his two male Lycanroc instead. So she’d set a place for him to sleep on one of her couches and then led the two horny canines off to her room, shutting the door behind them to afford him some measure of peace and quiet. It hadn’t really helped; Violet’s walls were thin enough that he’d heard every moan and growl as his pokemon had spent hours fucking the girl over and over again. By the time they’d finally gone silent, Basil imagined that they must have pumped almost gallon of cum into Violet’s various holes.

But while Violet was sharing her bed with the two dogs, Basil was not alone on the couch. His one remaining Lycanroc, the four-legged female, had hopped up and lay down beside him. It had been a tight fit, and Basil had had to lie carefully so as not to stick himself on one of the long rocky spikes sticking out of the pokemon’s neck. Still, he’d welcomed the closeness, as their bodies pressed together intimately in the small space provided to them. The Lycanroc had licked his face and placed one big paw on his chest, and he’d wrapped one arm around her, and the two of them had fallen fast asleep together.

They were still like that, arms and legs entwined, when the light of dawn woke him. And as Basil shifted, escaping the sun by pushing up even harder against his Lycanroc, his body had responded. Almost immediately his cock sprang to life, the stiff shaft pressing against the canine’s belly through the thin fabric of his boxers. The pokemon, her eyes still closed, gave Basil’s face a lazy lick as he unconsciously began to grind against her through the haze of half-sleep.

He might have blown his load right there and then drifted off back to sleep if the Lycanroc had not snapped fully awake. Basil’s cock had slipped out of the front of his underwear and was now rubbing directly against her furry underbelly. At this sign of her trainer’s affection, the Lycanroc began to wag her tail. She whined in anticipation, but Basil shifted again, rolling onto his back and leaving his erection sticking straight up into the air.

It wasn’t until the Lycanroc jumped up and off of the couch that Basil began to awaken in earnest. He opened his eyes, blinking sleep out of them in confusion at his companion’s absence. Then he felt a heavy paw on his belly, as his Lycanroc sat by the side of the couch and hunched over him; she shoved her muzzle up against his dick and started to lick at it eagerly. Her long, hot canine tongue slid along his sensitive sex, lathering it with saliva.

Basil was awake instantly. He pushed his hips up against the dog’s hungry tongue, encouraging her to keep at it. The pokemon’s tongue slipped and slid everywhere, pleasuring his dick and tasting the salty pre-cum that dripped from the tip, even moving downward to lick his balls. Her tail thumped hard against the floor as she reveled in her trainer’s taste, and he reached down to stroke her fur, petting her and holding her down against him.

After several minutes of this, Basil felt his orgasm building; a night of rubbing and grinding against the dog had left him with a short trigger, and his load was fit to burst. Almost desperate to wring as much pleasure out of the lickjob as he could, Basil jerked his hips upward, hard. The Lycanroc, accustomed to reading the body language of her trainer, obediently opened her mouth and let the man push his cock inside of it. Her long tongue hung out of her mouth, and he slid his cock up and down it, fucking her muzzle so deep that her cold nose bumped against his groin. Basil groaned as his throbbing shaft slipped down the dog’s throat as far as it could go, the warmth of her mouth seeping into his member.

“That’s a good girl,” Basil grunted, holding onto the Lycanroc’s head and pounding her face with quick, short strokes. “You’re gonna make me cum!”

The pokemon whined and pawed at him. Her eyes begged.

Basil slammed his entire length down her throat and held it there as thick ropes of cum burst out of him. The Lycanroc trembled in excitement, happy to take as much as her trainer could feed her. Thick cum spattered against the back of her throat; it slid down her tongue and dripped from her muzzle as she worked diligently to swallow as much of it as she could. After several explosions, the dog could contain her excitement no more, and she pulled free of Basil’s grip. The trainer’s cock slipped out of her mouth, still spurting thick wads of seed, giving the Lycanroc a particularly large splurt right on her furry muzzle. Then the pokemon went wild, licking his dick with wild abandon, lapping up his cum with her tongue and taking just as much of it in her fur.

But even after Basil had blown his entire load, the Lycanroc did not stop licking him. She was insatiable, having gotten so worked up by the taste of her trainer’s cum that she continued to work at it with her tongue even as his spent erection began to go soft. Basil lay back on the couch and tried to catch his breath as the horny canine kept working her tongue all over his crotch, leaving him dripping with saliva.

Then she crawled back onto the couch with him, and he scooted over to make room for her. Tail still wagging a mile a minute, she attacked him, twisting her furry body and pressing against him, licking at his face and doing everything she could to display her affection for him. Basil hugged her tight and held her close, and when she licked at his mouth, he opened wide and allowed her to dig her tongue deep inside in a particularly intimate doggie kiss. While they made out mouth to muzzle, Basil’s hands roamed all over her, petting her fur and moving down her belly, until he felt the heat of her puffy canine sex. The Lycanroc whined as he pushed two fingers inside of her, pumping them in and out slowly.

It didn’t take much of this for Basil’s cock to spring back to life. When it was back to full strength, the trainer reached down and lifted one of the Lycanroc’s hind legs up. He rubbed his tip against her lips, teasing her as she licked him. Then he grabbed a fist full of soft fur and jammed himself deep into her. Pinning the pokemon against the back cushion of the couch, Basil began to fuck her mercilessly. She felt incredibly tight around his shaft, and her inner muscles squeezed down hard around him, drawing out new heights of pleasure for the both of them with each thrust. Meanwhile their interspecies kiss increased in intensity, the mess of tongues first filling Basil’s mouth and then the Lycanroc’s, before she resumed licking his face.

When his second climax of the morning neared, Basil reached down for the Lycanroc’s fluffy white tail. Catching it mid-wag, he gave it a playful tug that sent the dog into a frenzy. She growled and twisted her body, wrestling her tail against his grip and smothering his face with her tongue. Her pussy quivered and tightened, and within moments the pokemon was cumming. Slick juices spurted out of her puffy canine pussy, making a mess between them as Basil’s cock continued to fuck in and out of her. Basil held out as long as he could, tormenting his pokemon even as she came, until the powerful spasms of her sex proved to be too much for him. With a grunt, he buried himself all the way inside of her wet hole and began to pump his second load into her. Gooey spurts of human cum filled her in an instant, flooding her womb.

“Good dog,” Basil moaned, burying his face in her fur. “You’re a good dog, Lycanroc, I love you so much.”

They lay locked together for a while after Basil was spent; he couldn’t knot her like a male Lycanroc could, but he did what he could and stayed buried inside of her as her pussy quivered and the last vestiges of her orgasm faded. Then, when it was over for both of them, his softening cock slipped out of her, and they remained in each other’s arms, a tangle of paws and limbs and one very happy wagging tail.


End file.
